Proud Mistake
by Kambri-Jade
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome are two young lovers in a very close relationship. Kagome’s Father is an abusive, alcoholic gang leader. A killer. Their mistake changes the lover’s lives. Kagome fears for her life. Sesshomaru fears for Kagome. Can Sesshomaru save K
1. Mistake and Secrets Spilled

Full summary :

Two lovers: Sesshomaru & Kagome. Sesshomaru & Kagome: In a very close relationship. Kagome's Father: An abusive, alcoholic gang leader. A Killer. The Mistake: Changes the lives of the two lovers. Kagome fears for her life. Sesshomaru fears for Kagome. Can Sesshomaru save Kagome from her worst fear? Will they survive through their mistake? Can love truly over come anything? Chapter 7 - 10 has been updated for FF. readers!!!!!

Chapter 1: Mistake and Secrets Spilled

Sesshomaru awoke with a sleeping Kagome in his laying in his arms. He gave a small smile, remembering that only a few hours ago they had rutted together. He pulled her closer to his still nude form. He felt consumed by her warmth and placed his face into her silky, black hair, breathing in her scent.

He didn't know why, but her scent seemed stronger. And he found himself burring his nose deeper into her hair and neck to get as much of it as possible. He didn't really put much thought as to why her scent was stronger, and he didn't care at the moment. All he knew was that he liked it, a lot.

When his senses became blurred with her sweet, strong scent he got up and threw on some pajama pants. He walked over to the large double doors that led to his balcony, opened them and walked out. It was cold out this night so he closed the doors carefully, to not wake his sleeping girlfriend, Kagome.

The cold night's air filled his nose, releasing all smells of Kagome. ' Kagome.' he thought, 'her scent has changed. It is different and strange, a good strange though. My inner demon seems to enjoy it all to much, and seems to be…… Proud.' he thought.

He had a small lazy smile on his usually stoic face as he thought of Kagome. But that small smile quickly turned into a frown. He Knew why Kagome's scent had changed. Suddenly he found himself in his room again. He closed the doors carefully again and walked over to his bed.

Sure enough, her scent was strong. Strong with the scent of her being pupped. ' Pupped.' he thought as he unconsciously paced in front of his bed. He stopped to look at Kagome, he felt scared and worried for her, but her face was yet so peaceful. She was in her own world where everything was always ok.

The feeling of pride shot back through his whole body as he watched her sleeping face form a slight smile. ' I feel proud that I pupped my girlfriend?' he asked himself as he turned away and started pacing again, only to stop, look at Kagome, ask himself the same the same question and start again.

Soon that one question turned into other questions. ' What will happen? How are we going to tell Father? What will Father think? Will he be angry?" all of them kept circling around in his head, asking them over and over.

Kagome woke up to find that Sesshomaru wasn't in bed. It wasn't unusual that he didn't need to sleep that much, he is demon, but she had never before woke up without him there by her side. She sat up and gazed her tired eyes around the large room, to find him pacing back and forth. She Could have mistaken him for his Father the way he paced around. It usually meant he was in deep thought. ' About what though?' Kagome asked herself.

" Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" She asked from the bed. Sesshomaru was instantly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her light, soft voice. He stopped his pacing and turned to her. The look on her face was full of her concern for him. He didn't want to worry her, although he had to tell her and knew she wouldn't be to happy.

He gave her 'Her' smile. The one that he only gives to her, the smile she so loved. He always found it easy for him to show his emotions in front of her but no one else. He kept the smile on as he walked up to his bed. The blanket was wrapped around her nude body, a beautiful sight that made him want her again, but he held back. Taking her hands in his as he knelt down, he gave them each a kiss, making her blush a beautiful light pink.

He still held her hands and rubbed them comfortingly as he spoke in a calming voice to her,  
" Kagome….." He trailed off and looked up into her still slightly concerned yet curious face. He couldn't tell her like this. So he got up and sat on the bed behind her, pulling her against his firm, smooth chest.

He held her in his embrace for a while, thinking about what to say to her and how she would or might react, he really didn't know. She was so unpredictable, that's why he loved her so much, she always could keep him guessing, but now he wished she weren't that way. He wished for her to be like eve other girl he had known, but this wish came to a close as she spoke to him.

" Sesshomaru, what is it?" she asked him, concern still laced her voice but she was filled with his calming aura. That was partly why he had embraced her, because his aura had the capability to calm her down if needed, but he wasn't sure if it was necessary, just a precaution.

" Kagome," he placed his hands gently upon her stomach, her hands wrapping around his, " You are pupped." He finished calmly. He was slightly surprised by her light laugh. Thinking that she was happy he nuzzled her neck. " Sesshomaru, what is that suppose to mean?" She laughed out but then stopped as he stopped nuzzling her neck.

' God, let Inuyasha kill me! Why didn't I use human terms to tell her? Here I thought she was happy. Damn her unpredictable-ness to the seven Hells!' he thought with a sigh. He felt her pull away from him to most likely look at his face, but he didn't want her to see that it had turned stone cold and worry her, so he held her tighter keeping her from moving away.

Kagome seized her attempt to look at him and relaxed again in his grip. He relaxed as well, but his hands want to her stomach again, holding it a bit tighter. He kissed her neck, " I means your pregnant Kagome……….."


	2. Ch 1 continued 2 Panic in the House

Continued : The Mistake & Secrets Spilled

" But I can't be Sesshomaru. How do know ? Are you sure?" she asked ,a little unnerved .

"I am a male Inu - demon . Males can tell when a female is pupped right away because we can smell it. And yes, Kagome, I am very sure that you are indeed pupped." he told her.

Kagome grabbed both of his hands and squeezed them gently. " what are we going to do know? Sesshomaru, I can't go home any more. My father……." A single tear slipped down her cheek as she didn't finish.

Sesshomaru held her tighter in his arms trying to sooth her . " Everything will be alright ,Kagome. It will be fine." he said as he wiped away the tear. Kagome just shook her head, "No Sesshomaru, you don't understand ." she spoke in a mere whisper before more tears began to fall.

He began to gently rock her in his arms to comfort her. " Kagome, what is it that I don't understand ?" he asked in a soothing and reassuring voice. He rocked her more until she calmed down a bit and was ready to speak again.

She sniffed some before she spoke in a whisper , " That I've lied to you. Sesshomaru, all those times that you found those bruises and cuts, and I told you that I was 'being clumsy and just fell'…."She wiped at the new set of tears that streamed down her face before continuing , " I lied…..it was my father."

She could feel his claws press into her skin. Then he viscously turned her to face him, his hands were in a vice grip around her shoulders with his claws digging at her flesh. ' Oh My God !' she thought as she saw a slight flicker of red flash across his eyes. ' What is he going to do?' she was scared.

" your FATHER did that to YOU !!??!" he growled out in anger. Kagome was scared and could only give a slight nod of her head. With the nod of her head his eyes glazed over in a bright crimson, " You will NOT live there any longer. I will not allow you and my pup to be placed in any danger. UNDERSTOOD ?" he growled out.

Kagome's fear of her boyfriend being angry with her vanished , but just as before she gave another little nod to him. He gave a slight nod of his own to her before he pulled her into a protective embrace.

They sat like that for quite some time, while Sesshomaru calmed down enough to gain control of his beast again .It wise silent, in the early hours of the morning , just before sunrise. " Kagome." he said calm yet stern.

Kagome jumped at the sudden hearing of his strong, masculine voice that pierced through the early morning silence. " what is it ?" she asked in an unsure tone of a quiet voice compared to his. She pulled out of his embrace, just enough to look into his eyes. He had a very serious look on his face.

"Your school has many male demons in it. You are unmarked and pregnant with my pup, therefore you will not be going to your school until I mark you as mine. But before I can do that, we will have to speak with my father. He should be back in a few days from his trip, so until then you won't be going to school. I want you to stay here. Alright?" he demanded more than asked.

" Alright , Sesshomaru. But since I won't be going to school tomorrow, I'm going to go and pick up some stuff from my house, ok ?" "No, I will not allow you and 'our' pup to be in danger." his voice hard and over protective.

" Sesshomaru, I'll be fine. I honestly doubt that my father will be there. You know that I'll have to get my stuff from home anyways, so why not tomorrow? Don't you think your being a little 'over protective'? she asked him.

He thought for a moment, then decided that she was somewhat right. " I will allow it, but I want you to take your cell phone with you , should anything happen. And I want you to be careful, Kagome."

" I promise that I will be careful and call if something happens." she said as she hugged him close, which he returned along with a kiss to her forehead.

END 

Ch.2 : Panic in the House  
She pulled her car up to the front door of her mansion sized house. She noted that her father's car wasn't there. ' Good he's not here.' she thought to herself with a relieved smile on her face.

She got some boxes from the trunk of her car , then headed toward the front door. Typing in the security code the door unlocked, and she wasted no time in getting to her room. She set the boxes on the floor and put her keys on her desk by her computer.

Then she went to her huge walk-in closet. Looking around she found all of her favorite clothes, along with some relax clothes and ended up filling a whole box with them.

CLANK  
CLANK

She heard a noise and began to panic, reaching for her cell while carefully opening her door to see, her cat on a table with a bowl on the floor  
" God, you stupid cat! You about gave me a fricken heart attack!" she scolded him, though she really felt stupid herself.

She went back into her room, then realized that she still had her cell clutched in her hand. After looking at it, she tossed it on her bed. I'll be fine .' she told herself as she picked up the box and went to the trunk of her car.

After setting it into the trunk she closed it, turned to go back inside, but froze. There was her father's silver car, parked in the driveway. 'Shit!! I know that his car wasn't here before !' she thought to herself.

Hearing another noise from inside the mansion she began to panic again. 'What do I do?…………I have to call Sesshomaru!!' she thought a she dug into her pocket to get her cell. It wasn't there. ' WHAT!!!? Where is that stupid thing!!?!' She was going to check her other pockets, when it hit her, ' OH NO !!! I left it on my bed!!!' a knew wave a panic laced with a great amount of fear rushed through here body.

'God, I'm so stupid!! I left my keys too!! ………….I have to get to my room.' she thought as she quietly made her way to the front door. She reached for the knob, when the door flung open to reveal her father, who reeked of alcohol and had a half empty bottle of Vodka in one of his hands.

Kagome just stood still, afraid . Her father, Naraku, is an alcoholic, abusive, gang leader, scared her. Not just fear, but that spine shivering kind that sends goose bumps throughout your whole body. The kind of fear that could make you motionless, and she just stood there, frozen in that chilling fear.

He smiled at her fear, then pulled her inside and slammed the door shut. Kagome made a little 'EEP!' was suddenly pushed up against a wall with Naraku holding her there.

Naraku took in one whiff of her scent and was enraged. He pushed her harder into the wall and only stopped when he heard a satisfying CRACK indicating the wall was splitting.

" You little whore !! You get pupped and have the nerve to show up here!!?!" he yelled , still enraged. A tear slipped down her face. He smiled at her pain and wiped it away with a clawed hand, making sure to scratch her delicate skin as he did so.

" What happened? He didn't want a little whore like you?" he taunted. Kagome didn't say anything, but more tears fell and she turned her head away slightly.

Naraku let her go, only to grab her face and made her look into his evil, red eyes. " You disgust me." he growled out and slapped her, giving her a nice bruise and a bloody lip.

"Your nothing but a disgraceful , slutty , whore, who is pupped with a Bastard of a child!" He screamed and hit her again. But this time he used his Vodka bottle a smashed it over the side of her head.

Kagome screamed in pain and held her bleeding head. Her father left, burning his tires in the driveway as he did so. Kagome ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to try to stop the big gash on her head from bleeding.

She got the towel and ran to her room to call Sesshomaru. Having him on speed dial, the other end soon rang. After the second ring he picked up,

" Hello ?"  
"Sesshomaru! I need you to pick me up!" She told him frantically.  
" Kagome ! What Happened !!?! Are you ok!?" he growled out worried.  
" No. My father came home when I was getting my stuff, and he knocked me around. Can we talk latter ? I really need you to pick me up ' NOW' she said, almost crying.  
"alright , Kagome. I'll be there in a few minutes."

The other end went dead and she hung up as well. Her head was really starting to hurt . ' I might have to go to the hospital.' she thought to herself as she looked at the gash on the left side of her head.

' This is bad. Sesshomaru is never going to leave me alone again. God, Sesshomaru………….Where are you?"

She was sitting on her bed, when she heard his car door slam shut. Within 2 seconds he was standing right in front of her.

A/N :  
So what did you think? Please review and let me know. Thanks,  
KambriJade


	3. Demon Hospital & Telling Father

Last time 

She was sitting on her bed , when she heard his car door slam shut. Within 2 seconds he was standing right in front of her.

Ch. 3 The Demon Hospital & Telling Father 

Back Flash with Sesshomaru

He ran out of his first class when his cell started to vibrate in his pocket. Out in the hall with a flash, he pulled it out of his pocket and the I.D. read 'Kagome' . he quickly answered it.

" Hello?"  
"Sesshomaru1 I need you to pick me up!" 'she sounds really scared' he thought, worried.  
" Kagome ! What happened !!?! Are you ok !?" he growled out, his worry clearly evident in his voice.  
" No. My father came home when I was getting my stuff, and he knocked me around. Can we talk later? I really need you to pick me up ' NOW'" she said almost crying.

'How DARE he do this to her!' he was enraged with anger, "Alright , Kagome I'll be there in a few minutes." and hung up.

He was speeding off in his car, dialing his brother's number . He picked up after the fifth ring.

" Hello?" he asked in a whisper.  
" Inuyasha, I need you to et out of class 'Now', we have to get Kagome, she said her father knocked her around and I think she's hurt. I'm not sure how serious though, So meet me at the entrance doors, alright?"  
He demanded his little brother more than really asked.  
" Ok. I'll be there." he said, worried about Kagome, and hung up .

Sesshomaru pulled up to his school, to see Inuyasha waiting . Inuyash quickly ran and got into his brother's car and buckled up. As soon as Sesshomaru heard the 'click' of the belt he speed off burning his tire's as he drove to Kagome's home.

They were parked in her driveway within three minutes. "I'll go get Kagome. Stay here." he ordered Inuyasha, who nodded in agreement, and he got out of the car, slamming the door.

Hurrying to the front door , he entered the great mansion sized house, only to have the smell of blood and alcohol enter his nose. Smelling the blood, and seeing the shattered glass all over the floor , he raced to Kagome's room. He found himself standing in front of her , she sitting on the bed with a bloody towel being held on the side of her head.

end flashback

"Kagome !" fear for her was laced through his voice, he went to the bed and carefully picked her up. He used his demonic speed to get her to his car. " Inuyasha, Sit in back with Kagome." he ordered his little brother.

"Yea, ok." he said as he got out from the passengers seat and moved to the back. He opened the door for Sesshomaru so he could put Kagome in. He set her in the back seat with inuyasha , who carefully laid her head in his lap.

" Sesshomaru, I think she has to go to the hospital.' Inuyasha stated as they were, leaving the driveway. " I know that Inuyasha." he said as he turned to go to the special hospital for demons. Kagome fell unconsciousness in Sesshomaru's arms, so Inuyasha was tending to her injured head. " Then why aren't you going to the human hospital ?" he asked.

"Inuyasha, can you not smell it? She's pupped and needs to go to the demon hospital." he told his little brother in annoyance.  
Inuyasha sniffed Kagome and his eyes widened. " Does Father Know about this yet?" he asked Sesshomaru. " No, he doesn't." he replied as he turned a corner and speed to the parking lot of the hospital.

He quickly got out and opened the door to the back to get Kagome. Inuyasha helped him to get her out of the car and they walked into the hospital. Almost instantly a nurse came to assist Kagome. She gave Sesshomaru an awkward glance as she told him to follow her into a private room.

Once in the room he laid Kagome on the bed. The nurse was a female demon so she couldn't tell that Kagome was pupped yet. " She is pupped , and I want to know if my pup will ok, along with her ." he told the female demon nurse.

She looked a little surprised at him but nodded her head and said, " She will be fine after some rest and we patch her up, as for your pup, I'll have to go get the ultrasound . I'll tell the doctor, He should be here shortly." she said with a smile at the strange couple. ' a miko, and a demon. They're both very powerful, and they will have a very powerful pup', she thought with a smile, and left the two alone sensing Kagome waking up.

Sesshomaru too felt it, and was at her side again. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru there by her. She gave a little smile that soon faded away, as she looked at where she was. " I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." she said as a tear slipped down he cheek. He wiped it away lovingly.

" It's not your fault Kagome, You understand me?" she gave him another small smile and nodded.  
Inuyasha was outside the door and chose to make himself noticed. Kagome did, and gave Sesshomaru a questioning look. Then she turned her attention back to Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" She asked . " Sesshomaru called me and picked me up before we went to get you because we thought you were hurt, and you were so we brought you here." he said still little worried.

She looked to Sesshomaru , who just nodded and asked, " how are you felling?" Just then the doctor walked along with the nurse, who was wheeling in the ultra sound machine. The doctor sat in a chair by the bed and began to question her.

" Yes how are you feeling, 'miss'?" he asked with a bright smile. " I'm fine, and my name is Kagome.' she said, returning his smile with a small one. " Ok, so we have to patch up that head of yours and an ultra sound?" he asked both Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Ok then , While I get the ultrasound ready ,my nurse will take care of that gash ." he said, turning to the machine . The nurse had cleaned the gash and glued it before bandaging it. The doctor had finished with the machine and turned to wait patiently for the nurse to finish . She did, then left.\\

"Kagome, would you please lift your shirt?" the doctor asked. Kagome gave a slight nod and did so. " Um….What are you checking? Isn't to early?" she asked unsure, as he started to move a device all over her flat stomach.

" Yes, but since you have many bruises on your back, I'm making sure that you have no internal ones that could put your pup at risk." he explained as he watched the screen. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were staring at the screen too, when Sesshomaru asked, " Well , is she ok." in annoyance to the lack of information he was receiving .

"Yes, she has no injuries that would put your pup at risk." he said with another smile as he took the device off Kagome's stomach. " You may put your shirt down now." he told her. She did, and winced a bit. " You will be sore for quite some time. I suggest that you rest and relax for a few days, and try not to get so stressed dew to your health and your pup's. You may go home when your ready." he told her , then stood to shake Sesshomaru's & Inuyasha's hands, then left the room.

"So we can go home know?" Kagome asked. They both nodded and helped her get up. Kagome leaned on Sesshomaru as they waked out of the demon hospital . She and him sat in the back of his car , while Inuyasha drove them home.

When they got there Sesshomaru helped Kagome to the couch. He sat on the chair across from her, while Inuyasha sat on the love seat to the right of the couch she was laying on.

"Kagome, will you tell me what happened now?" Sesshomaru asked. She gave a slight nod and began.

" When I got there, I made sure to check that my father's car wasn't there before going in to get some stuff from my room. I got to my room and set down some boxes, along with my keys . That was my first mistake." She stopped and looked at both of them, they both nodded for her to go on.

When I started to put my stuff in the box, I heard a noise and got my phone out from my pocket, then I peeked out my door to see that my cat had just knocked over a bowl. I yelled at it because it scared me, and went back to my room with it clutched in my hand , like it was life itself! I felt stupid and through it on my bed . My second and biggest mistake." she stopped again to get more comfortable , then continued.

"Well, I brought a box that was full out to the trunk of my car. When I closed it ,I looked up to see my father's car parked in the driveway. I panicked and went to grab my cell and realized that I had left it on my bed . And that my keys were in my room too!"

"I knew I had to get to my room, and so I quietly went to the door. But when I reached for the handle , my father flung it open, grabbed me and pinned me to a wall." A tear slipped down her cheek, "He knew I was pregnant and got really angry. He Slapped me then hit me with the vodka bottle, that shattered, then he left. That's when I called you." she said as she looked at Sesshomaru.

More tears fell, " OH Sesshomaru , I'm so sorry! Because of my stupid mistakes, I put our pups life and my own in danger. I shouldn't have talked you into letting me go ! It's all my fault!" she cried. Sesshomaru got up and embraced her.

"Kagome, listen to me when I tell you this. It was not your fault that this happened! I do not want you to ever blame yourself for this again." he demanded ,and she nodded , still crying though. " Yea Kagome, you shouldn't blame yourself because your father is a bastard! You shouldn't have to fear for your own life from your own father! It's not right, and it's not right to blame yourself for his doings!" Inuyasha helped.

" I agree, little brother. A home is where you should feel safe. Do you feel safe here ,Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked embracing her a little tighter. "Yes" she nodded and sniffed out. " Then this is your home know. We can raise our pup here." he stated

" Yea" Inuyasha agreed, " And I'll be the best uncle ever!" he exclaimed, and pointed at himself with his thumb. This got Kagome to giggle , "Oh no, Sesshomaru! What if our pup starts to act like him!" she asked sarcastically.  
" Feh! It'd be better than acting like a cold jerk!' he snapped back. Obviously not sensing the sarcasm in her voice. She shook her , " I was kidding , Inuyasha . I'm sure you'll be a great uncle ." she turned around and kissed Sesshomaru, " And you'll be a great father ." she said lovingly. They began kissing again.

" Hey, I guess it would be pretty pointless to tell you to get a room!" Inuyasha barked out laughing. "I mean your already knocked up ,Kagome!" he said rolling on the floor, tears in his eyes. Sesshomaru was growling in her defense. " Shut up half whit !" Sesshomaru spat the insult with so much venom in it ,that Inuyasha became silent.

The phone began to ring but no one wanted to answer it , so they listened for the machine. BEEP!!  
" Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, I've just got back, the meeting was canceled, so I'll be home in about half an hour." BEEP! The message finished.

" Didn't you say that he doesn't know about Kagome being pupped?" Inuyasha asked uneasily.  
"Yes." Sesshomaru and Kagome answered together. " Sesshomaru, What are we going to do?' she asked .  
"Feh . You better think of something quick, cause its not like you can hide it . Especially from him!" Inuyasha said.

" I will tell him, while Kagome waits in my room. I don't want you to get even more stressed , I'll come get you after I tell him, then we will talk. ." he said , there was no more room for discussion in his tone, so Kagome just nodded.

" I'll wait with you , if you want me to Kagome." Inuyasha offered. " You will have to any ways. She'll need help getting to my room." Sesshomaru stated and sat next to Kagome again. There was noise of a car door shutting outside.

"Com'on Kagome, We have to get to Sesshomaru's room quick. She tried to get up but was to sore and stiff. " Hurry, Inuyasha , Just carry her . Quickly , MOVE!" Sesshomaru barked at him. Inuyasha nodded, carefully and quickly picking her up, they were off to Sesshomaru's room with his demonic speed.

Just as he left with Kagome, Their Father had walked in. "Ah, Sesshomaru how have you been?" He asked. " Fine Father. But there is something we need to talk about." Sesshomaru said very seriously. Sensing the seriousness in his son's voice he knew something was up. "Lets go into the living room to talk then." he said as he led the way into the living room.

"Sesshomaru, What has you so troubled?" he asked his son calmly. Noting that his father was calm ,he took the seat across from him.

"Father, Its about Kagome, my girlfriend. She is carrying my pup." he said not wanting to look at his father's face.

A/n: I hope that you like so far. Please Review and tell me what you think of it so far!!

Later,

KambriJade


	4. Talking to Father & Explanations

Last time 

"Father, its about Kagome, my girlfriend. She is carrying my pup." he said not wanting to look at his father's face.

Ch. 4 : Talking to Father and Explanations

To say that he was angry would be an understatement , he was down right furious. Sesshomaru saw his aura spike and a crimson red began to outline his eyes. ' I have to calm myself. I can handle this.' his father told himself, as he took deep breaths and his aura calmed.

" How long has it been since you've known." he demanded of his son, still in an enraged tone.  
" Just yesterday." he stated, almost with a whimper, almost. That was it ,and his father stood towering above him, showing his dominance to his eldest son.

"What !! So when I had to go on a business trip, 'YOU' decide to have a weekend of 'RUTTING' with your girlfriend!!?!" He shouted at Sesshomaru. After that outburst, he decided to sit down again. Calmly this time he asked, "Is she here? We will have to discuss some things, and since this is more about her right know , she will have to be present." he gritted the last part out through clenched teeth, trying to stop the next outburst of screaming that he felt coming.

" Yes she is in my room. I will get her ,but I want you to know that earlier today, her father found out and knocked her around . We just got back from the hospital a little while ago." he told his Father.

"Is she alright?" he asked know worried for the girl. "she will be sore for a while, she can hardly move ,and the doctor specifically told her to not get stressed. And I'm not going to put her in a situation like this ' again ' , if you cannot control your temper." he said protectively.

"Alright Sesshomaru, You should go get her . Bring her down here and we will work this out." he stated with a calm nod . Sesshomaru nodded to him and went upstairs to get Kagome.

In Sesshomaru's room

Kagome was laying on his bed, Inuyasha was sitting next to her. He walked up to them and Inuyasha just had to ask, " So, How did he react to him being a grandpa?" amusement very obvious in his voice. Sesshomaru just glared at him, then bent down to Kagome.

" We're going to go speak with him now." he said as he stroked her hair soothingly. She gave a slight smile and a stiff nod. He picked her up , minding her injuries as he did so, and walked with her downstairs to the living room.

Back in the living room

His Father stood as he saw Sesshomaru carrying Kagome in . He watched his son as he very carefully helped her to sit up on the couch. ' I didn't think it would be this bad' he thought as he watched Kagome wince in pain.

" Your Father' did this to you?" he asked , the anger and disgust clear as day as he spat out the question. Sesshomaru nodded as he turned to him, " Another thing we will have to discuss , Father." Sesshomaru  
said , anger in his voice as well.

His Father nodded and sat down, Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagome. " we need to talk about you taking Kagome as your mate and about you marking her." his Father stated . Sesshomaru nodded along with a ,  
" Yes."  
" Kagome, do you know what the marking of a mate is?" he asked her calmly. " No, sir." she told him . " When you and Sesshomaru decide to do this, he will place his mark somewhere on your body. This mark will indicate that you are forever bound to him , and it will fend off other male demons." he told her, then looked to Sesshomaru.

" When do you plan on marking her?" he asked him in a serious tone. " Most Likely when she has healed from her injuries." He said to his father as he placed a gentle hand on Kagome's leg. She leaned into his shoulder more, wincing as she did so.

" Kagome, may I ask what happened?" he wondered. " Yes. My Father is a half demon and found out that I was pregnant. When that happened he threw me against a wall, as he pinned me there, he kept on pushing till it cracked. That is why I'm so sore. Then he slapped me , and shattered a vodka bottle over the side of my head. He reeked of alcohol, I'm guessing he was drunk as always." she said sadly, while entangling her hand with Sesshomaru's.

" Father ,That's the other thing we have to discuss. Kagome can't go back there, not with her father the way he is." He stated as he automatically squeezed Kagome's hand tighter. " I will not allow my mate & pup to be in any danger ."he growled out protectively.

This time Kagome gave his hand a squeeze, calming him almost instantly. She looked to his Father, " Sir please, I can't go back there. I know we messed up, we made a big mistake, but who knows what my Father might do next?" she said as her vision started to blur from the tears trying to escape.

"Please, I don't want my Father to have a chance to have a 'next time'. I'm tired of being scared , and this is the only place where I don't feel that way. Here, with Sesshomaru , I feel safe. Don't take that away from me." tears were escaping and glistening down her cheeks as she spoke desperately to him.

He felt a pain in his chest as she spoke. " Kagome," he walked up to her knelt down to eye level with her, while gently placing comforting hands on her shoulders. " Kagome, I may not agree to what you two have done, and I still think that I'm way to young to be a grandfather, and that you two are young to be parents." he said with a caring, protective voice, " But I will not allow you, my future daughter and your pup, to be in danger either ."

" This is your home now. Here you will be safe , loved, and protected. And here you are welcome to stay, Kagome." he said with a heart warming smile, that she returned. " Thank You ." She said weakly. "And I too, thank you, Father." Sesshomaru said as he stood and gave his Father a hug.

His Father returned the hug, then they both sat back down . " Now that that is settled, we still have other important things to talk about." he said calmly yet seriously at the same time. By now Kagome regained her composure, and she along with Sesshomaru nodded.

Noting they both agreed he began, " Kagome, since you are pupped with a half demon, you can expect that it won't be like human pregnancy." she nodded . " And you, along with Sesshomaru, are very powerful. So you may have you pup within 4 - 4 ½ months." he stated simply.

Kagome did not know that, " What !!? That's like half the time or less !!" She yelled. Then turned to Sesshomaru, " Why didn't you tell me that ?!! What, were you going to wait till I went into labor at 4 months, then decide to tell me?!! That's a pretty important piece of information, don't you think?!!" she snapped at him.  
" And since the pregnancy will go twice as fast, all of the symptoms and mood swings will come that fast as well." his Father told them in a very amused tone.

" Oh Sesshomaru, I'm sorry . I didn't mean to…" he cut her off, " Its all right, I should have talked to you about this before. I should have considered that you would have rather heard this information from me , instead of my Father." he told.

" Well yea, that would have been nice. But at least I know now, and I apologize for yelling." she said looking at both of them. They nodded to her. " Well, how about we all eat. Its dinner time and if you want we will discuss more things then." his Father said, they agreed and Sesshomaru helped Kagome to the Dinning room.

In the dinning room

" Jaken, go get Inuyasha , and tell the maids were are ready to eat dinner." he ordered.  
" Yes, Sir. Inutaisho. " he replied with a bow and went to get Inuyasha. Within two minutes a full course dinner was set in front of them, and Inuyasha was seated at the too.

"So, how are you feeling , Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, to start a conversation. " I feeling a little better." she answered with a smile.

Inutaisho decided to enter the little conversation, " So you had to go to the hospital?" Kagome nodded sadly. " So I am safe to assume that the pup is ok?" he asked. " Yes, I made sure to have the doctor check her, to see if any injuries would our pups life." Sesshomaru replied, angry at the thought of having Kagome and their unborn hurt.

"I still need my things, from the house. And my car is there too. We have to get it." Kagome stated, and began eating some more, and was purposely avoiding looking at Sesshomaru's face. He started to growl. " I and Inuyasha will go, but you will stay here." he demanded angrily. Inuyasha agreed, " Yea, we don't want to take you to the hospital 'again'. At least not because of your 'dad'." he said scrunching up his face in disgust.

" Ok Sesshomaru, please relax. I won't go with, but promise me that if you see my Father that you won't touch him." she said seriously. " What !? Why are you protecting that bastard !!?" Inuyasha yelled while he stood up, " After what he did to you, your protecting him?!" Inuyasha was confused beyond anything, and Kagome was getting angry, really angry.

"Look ,I'm NOT protecting him !!? Believe me , that's the last thing I want to do, but I know HIM and what he's capable of! And if you go after him , he'll come BACK ! He'll tell his 'guys' and they'll come after you, your family, and any one close to you ! I'm just trying to save us the trouble , I'm Not protecting him! You got that!?! I 'HATE' HIM !!!" she screamed in her defense, while forgetting about her soreness and standing herself, to make her point stronger.

" Inuyasha sit down!!" his Father demanded. " Kagome, you have to calm down." he told her as well . " Yes, you should calm down, Kagome." Sesshomaru added, as he gently pulled her back into her seat.

" Yes, I'm sorry." she said in defeat . " Tomorrow , will you two go get my things? I'll I need is my car. The box with my clothes is already in the trunk." She told them. "Yes, we will go after Inuyasha gets out of school." Sesshomaru stated, only leaving room for Inuyasha to agree.

" Well, since my meeting was canceled today, we had it rescheduled for tomorrow at the office. Will you be alright by yourself tomorrow, Kagome?" Inutaisho asked, sounding concerned. " Yes, I'll be fine." she said with a reassuring smile.

Next Day, morning

" I'll be leaving now." Sesshomaru said as he bent down to his bed and gave her a kiss goodbye . " Ok, I'll see you later." she said softly as she made herself more comfortable on his bed. She could here Inuyasha yell, " C'ya Kagome !" She was going to say bye, but the door slammed shut before she could.

She was all alone now. Only she wasn't. she looked at her stomach, it was still flat, but she wondered how long it would take for her to start to show. ' What's going to happen when its born ? What will it be like to have to care for another life ? Well, I'll at least have some idea, after carrying it around for 4 months.' she thought as she smiled.

' I know I'll make a good mother. Sesshomaru will be a good Father too.' she was thinking like this for a couple of hours. ' Will it look more like Sesshomaru or me? Boy or girl? What would we name it?' she didn't here someone come in the house.

" Why did Leader want us to come here again?" asked Donte , a member of the 'Miasma' gang to his friend, Elrick, also a member of the Miasma gang. " Because we have to get his daughter, that's why." Elrick answered annoyed .

" Donte, She's upstairs, I can smell her. She's pupped too." Elrick said with a dark smile. Donte nodded and followed Elrick upstairs. They came to Sesshomaru's door and stopped .

Kagome was still laying there when the door opened to reveal two men standing outside. She screamed and tried to run, but because of her injuries she couldn't get away fast enough, and they easily caught her . One of them pinned her down ,the other held a cloth with some stuff she didn't know on it, and covered her mouth and nose with it.

' Oh gross!! What is this stuff I…… I can't…………. move.' she thought as she every thing went black. 

A/N : Well I hope you all liked it. Please rate / review , and tell me what you think !!  
Later,  
Kambri Jade


	5. Sesshomaru Searches

Last time 

One of them pinned her down, the other held a cloth with some stuff she didn't know on it, and covered her mouth and nose with it.

' Oh, gross!! What is this stuff I …….I can't……………Move.' she thought as everything went black.  
CH. 5 : Sesshomaru Searches

Kagome woke up in a dark , cold room. ' Where am I ?' she thought as she tried to stand up, only she was to late in noticing that her feet and hands were tied up, and fell to her face on the dirty , damp floor.  
She tried to get up again, but this time bumped into something , and it fell over with a loud ' CLANK'.  
She gave a scream, and heard some footsteps above her. Suddenly a door flung open , the light was to bright, and she closed her eyes.

Footsteps, she heard them coming towards her and made herself open her eyes. The man was standing right in front of her, his eyes glowing, and she knew then that he was a demon. She gave a startled scream, and he suddenly covered her mouth to muffle it.

" So you little whore, if you really want to scream, I'll just gage you. Then you can scream all you want." he said with a sadistic, evil grin as he pulled out an old cloth from his back pocket . " NO !!" she screamed again as she helplessly tried to escape, but fell.

He picked her up roughly. She screamed in pain as he slammed her against a wall, making her injuries worse. " Now if you decide to be a good little girl, and promise me not to scream, I won't gage you." he told her as he licked up the side of her jaw, all the way up to her ear before he stopped.

She nodded slightly. " NO, Promise me!!" he demanded her. " OK……I-I Promise." she finished with a sharp intake of breath as she felt him take her earlobe into his mouth, and one of his hands grab her breast roughly.

" To bad that your already pupped. I would love to have a beautiful, little vixen like you to carry 'my' pups." he said , rubbing himself against her. " P- Please , stop." she begged weakly. He pulled away from her so quick that she almost lost her balance against the wall.

"What , I'm not good enough for a slutty, little whore like you!!?" he screamed, slapping her. This time she did fall. She laid there on the ground crying. ' Help, Sesshomaru!! I need you!!' she screamed in her mind, hoping that the message would some how get to him. Hoping that all of this would just go away.

" Feh, Leader must hate to have such a whore for a daughter!" he spat out, then kicked her in the ribs. Kagome screamed again in pain as she heard a loud 'CRACK', the sound of her bones breaking under the pressure of the hard blow.

With Sesshomaru

' What is this?' he thought as he grabbed his ribs. He could feel pain , and yet he wasn't hurt. Something gave him a sick feeling in his stomach and that's when he heard it. He looked around for Kagome, but she was no where to be seen.

' I can't sense her. But I can feel her. What's this pain? Something is very wrong.' he thought as he cut out of his last class of the day, early. He dug his cell from his pocket and dialed his home number. It rang and rang, and Kagome wasn't answering. 'Something's wrong,.' he dialed his Father's office.

" Hello, Mr. Inutaisho's office?" his secretary said.  
" Yes, this is Sesshomaru, I need to speak with Mr. Inutaisho, it's a family emergency." he told her sternly.  
" Please hold on , Sir." the secretary told him.

Sesshomaru kept his cell to his ear while he made his way out of the college. He opened his car door , and he heard his Father's voice on the other end.

" Sesshomaru, what's going on?" his Father sounded concerned.  
" Father, It's Kagome, Something is wrong. I can feel it, and she's not answering the phone at home." he told him , not bothering to hide his worried tone from his Father.  
"Ok, Sesshomaru. You go home and check to see if she's alright. If something is wrong, Call my cell, and I'll cut the meeting . Ok?"  
" Yes." Sesshomaru answered , before hanging up and speeding off to his home. ' Kagome, please be there and alright. Please be alright.' he prayed to the Heavens .

He made to his home in record time, and ran out of his car, a blur of silver in his wake. He knocked the door over in his rush , but didn't even bother it with a second glance, all that mattered was Kagome. ' Kagome' he thought as two strange scents assaulted his nose.

They led upstairs, ' Please be alright, Kagome', he prayed as he followed the scents to his door and stopped. It was open and he darted in looking for her. Some of his bed sheets were on the floor, along with a cloth. He picked it up and sniffed it a little, his eyes widened . 'This stuff, it would no doubt make a human pass out for hours………Kagome!' He ran downstairs to the kitchen to call his Father.

Dialing his cell this time, his Father answered.  
" Sesshomaru, is Kagome alright?" he asked worried for his daughter.  
"No, she's not here! I smell strange scents of demons around , they took her." Sesshomaru told him angrily.

" Alright I'll be right over, stay there!" he ordered Sesshomaru, who just hung up. ' What is this pain?' he thought as he grabbed his ribs, hoping to make it go away. He didn't need to be hurt know, he needed to save his mate.

His Father came running through the already broken door, to find Sesshomaru grabbing his ribs in pain. " Son, what happened are you injured?" he asked in a protectively, Fatherly way. " No, I just keep feeling this strange pain. I don't know why, but my mind keeps telling me that someone is calling to me, I thinks its Kagome and she's hurt." he said with his eyes downcast from his Father's knowing gaze.

" It would seem that your souls are connected to one another's. And if you keep feeling this pain, then she must be pain as well. She want you to be with her , to save her, so she's calling out to you." he said as he walked over to his son and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. " We'll get her back, Sesshomaru. " he said reassuringly.

" Father, what are we suppose to do? How will we search for her in this huge, God forsaken hell of a city?" he questioned his all knowing Father. " Sesshomaru, you have to think first. Who would want to hurt Kagome?" Sesshomaru looked straight into his Fathers eyes, " Her, Father!!" he venomously spat out.

"Ok, do you know anything about him?" Inutaisho asked. "Kagome, she never spoke of him much." he replied, trying to remember any useful information she might have told him. " You don't know anything? Where he works? Do you even know the man's name!!?" Inutaisho yelled, agitated with his son's lack of knowledge on his future mate's own father.

Inutaisho started to rub the bridge of his nose, trying to force back the intense headache that wanted to come forth. He heavily sighed, " Are you sure? Sesshomaru Think!! Your 'mates' very own life, along with your ' pup's' , could be in great danger! You have to think!!" he urged his son.

" I 'think' we should go to her ' Father's' house. We might be able to find some information on him." he told his Father as he began heading for the broken down door. Inutaisho followed his son. When they were both outside, Sesshomaru began to lead the way, both using their demonic speed.

They reached Kagome's father's house in a matter of minutes. " I'll unlock the security system." Sesshomaru told his Father as he walked toward the door and punched the code into the security box. The alarm disarmed and he walked in, his Father was trailing in behind him. " Did Kagome give you the code?" he asked curiously to his son.

" No, I've seen her do it, and remembered it." he told him. " Try to find information. I'll search upstairs, and be sure to mask your sent." Sesshomaru told his Father. Inutaisho nodded to his son, who turned to go upstairs where the bedrooms were.

Sesshomaru 

Sesshomaru masked his sent as he walked upstairs, making his way to the master bedroom. Kagome's Father's sent was practically seeping from the master bedroom, Sesshomaru covered his nose. 'Disgusting, the damn half breed reeks worse than Inuyasha.' he thought to himself as he slowly opened the door.

As expected , the bedroom was huge. Walking around the double, king sized bed, that reeked of alcohol, sweat, and sex, to a large, wooden dresser he began his search. After digging through all of his drawers, he ended up with a gun and only one cell phone number that didn't reek of a diseased , prostitute. Determined to find more, for the sake of Kagome and their unborn pup, he started looking under the very large, bed where he had earlier seen some boxes hidden underneath.

Inutaisho 

Inutaisho masked his sent and went into the kitchen. He found some newspapers scattered across the table. Looking around some more, he could see many upon many of empty liquor and beer bottles. ' Her Father is obviously an alcoholic.' he thought, shaking his head. Becoming curious, he went to the fridge and opened it.

Nodding his head, ' Just as I thought.' The fridge was full of all different types of beer and liquor. For food there was some old fruit along with a rock hard, loaf of bread. ' What a disgrace! Its no wonder Kagome never went home.' with a sad sigh, he began searching again.

He went to the phone where some papers were. Finding some with numbers on them, and a few business cards he sat down and read them.

Sesshomaru 

Grabbing the boxes that were under the bed , he opened them. Inside the first box were many opened letters. Opening one of the letters it read,

Dear Mr. Higurashi, Naraku,

This is a letter concerning your daughter, Kagome.  
With the amount of absences and tardies she has received , we are becoming concerned. Her teachers have informed me that Kagome's grades are dropping and that she is failing two of her subjects. We would like to schedule a conference with you and your Daughter, to speak about these issues.  
Sincerely,  
Principle Tokugowa.

Sesshomaru found another letter from her old middle school. The letter read,  
Dear Mr. Higurashi, Naraku,

We have not yet received word from you, concerning a date that would be appropriate for a conference. Kagome's absences have increased, and because of that her grades are dropping more. I would like to have a conference with you concerning these issues with your daughter. Please call my secretary to schedule a proper time. # 515-555-0819

Sincerely,  
Principle Tokugowa

Deciding that he had read enough, he put the boxes back underneath the bed. ' I know his name now.' he thought as he walked downstairs to find his Father.

Inutaisho 

He turned at the sound of his son entering the kitchen. He instantly saw the look of disgust at the sight of all the empty bottle scattered every where cross his son's face. " Have you found anything?" Sesshomaru questioned seriously.

" Yes, some phone numbers and business cards." Inutaisho told his son confidently. "You?" he questioned back at Sesshomaru. "Yes, a gun, a phone number, and his name is Naraku." he said, hissing out the mans name.

"Good job, Son." Inutaisho told him as he put a calming hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. " Naraku Higurashi, is the owner of a gun shop called 'RED AIM'." he said while reading one of the business cards he found. " I think we should go pay him a visit, don't you?" he asked his son smugly. Nodding to his Father, they were using their demonic speed to get to the ' RED AIM', and hopefully find Kagome.

RED AIM 

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho stood outside the big gun shop. Sniffing the air, Sesshomaru let out a viscously, low snarl. His Father took a step back as he watched his son's eye's go crimson red. " I smell them! The males that took 'MY' mate!" he snarled out possessively , before he darted off, tracking the scents down………………

A/N : Yea, sorry this is short. But I'm having like ' writers block' and its hard to do a long chapter right now. And sorry bout the cliffs, but I got to do them! There easier to start off a new chapter with and I like making you crave more! (lol, I know I'm evil.) Well I hoped that you liked it any ways. Please RATE and REVIEW !! Thanks a ton!

RATE & REVIEW !!!

Later,

KambriJade 


	6. You Came for Me

Last Time 

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho stood outside the big gun shop. Sniffing the air, Sesshomaru let out a viscously, low snarl. His Father took a step back as he watched his son's eye's go crimson red. " I smell them! The males that took 'MY' mate!" he snarled out possessively , before he darted off, tracking the scents down………………

Ch. 6: You Came For Me

Sesshomaru, in his rage induced rush, came face - to - face with Naraku. Growling viscously he pinned be the throat into the hard brick wall of the gun shop. " Where is my MATE !!!?" he roared the demand, pressing him harder by the throat into the wall until the bricks cracked.

Naraku didn't know what Sesshomaru was talking about until Sesshomaru loosened his grip enough for him to breath, taking in his scent. " You're the one that pupped that little whore?! Oh my apologies, I mean that little ' BITCH '………."

Sesshomaru clawed through Naraku's neck, releasing his deadly, acid poison, only to have Naraku's miasma come pouring out of the huge gash, sealing it closed. " Ha! It really is amusing, a 'puppy' having a puppy. Well, that's if your mutt isn't dead yet, along with your whore of a bitch! I wonder how long she can last against my ' men' ?" he said mockingly, enraging Sesshomaru even more.

Sesshomaru was now totally swallowed by the darkness. Every thing was crimson red, as his scenes grew more sensitive. His blood beast focusing on Naraku, while still searching for where Kagome might be. " You will DIE!!!" he growled out furiously, in his Inu -demon language.

Inutaisho

" Hearing his sons promise of death in their native Inu- language, he ran to find him. He Ran in on the scene just as Sesshomaru drove his long, sharp, clawed hand into Naraku's chest.

Sesshomaru's beast was shocked, as he tried to rip Naraku's Heart out. But there was nothing , He had no heart. Quickly pulling out his Tokijin, he cut Naraku in Half. His beast now seeking out Kagome, he caught her faint scent and ran down to some stairs that lead him to a basement door.

Kagome 

Kagome awoke from the blackness, with a hard slap in the face. " Wake up you wench!! Did I tell you could pass out on Me?!!" He demanded sarcastically. " Hey Donte, The bitch is awake. Why don't we have some fun with her? You still got to prove that you're one of us, this would be perfect!" The man said as he stepped away from Kagome and pushed Donte forward.

" What's the matter?!! Aint you got what it takes? You know its either ' you' or her. Leader don't want nobody in the gang that's gonna act like a little bitch. Do what I say, Hit the Little Whore!!" He demanded.

" Elrick, she's Leader's daughter and she's pupped!! What's wrong with you!!? You hurt her enough!!" Donte screamed back at Elrick. But before he could even see it Elrick had him pinned to the floor. " I knew we should never have let you come into the gang. Your still just a pup yourself!" he snapped out at Donte before he broke his neck.  
Kagome let out a loud shrilling scream, witnessing it all, she freaked. ( a/n : Who wouldn't ? )  
Elrick was on top of her in a matter of seconds. " Now you're gonna be gagged." he whispered in her ear as he quickly covered her mouth and tightened it around her head.

" I wouldn't want anyone to hear what I'm gonna do to you." he whispered in her ear as he began cut off her pajama tank, clawing her as he did so. Kagome screamed in pain as he clawed all the way down her side, but it was muffled. Elrick just laughed, " Louder my little bitch. I can't quite hear you." he said seductively, sarcastic.

He ripped down the other side as well, just this time he went slower. Dragging it through her tight, once flawless skin, ripping and tearing it open. Kagome had wet, hot tears pouring down the sides of her face. Elrick began to lick them away, rubbing himself against her as he did.

Kagome felt that the gage loosen, allowing her the chance to get it out of her mouth.  
" SESSHOMARUUUU!!!!!!" she screamed out the name of her love.

Sesshomaru

His beast could feel her pain. After he had broken down the door, he found himself on the other side of the building. " SESSHOMARUUUU!!!!" He heard Kagome's scream. It was filled with horror and pain. He took out Tokijin and took out two walls.

Sesshomaru walked through the thick dust to find another demon on top of Kagome, who was beaten and bleeding badly form deep wounds. Snarling furiously as his vision went crimson yet again, his beast took control. Ripping him off of Kagome, he dove his claws into his stomach, releasing his poison .

Elrick screamed and thrashed in the immense pain of the poison going through his system, eating away at his insides like the acid it was. Not putting up with anymore, Sesshomaru threw him into a wall and laced his poison whip around his neck.

" Die." was Elrick's final words that he had heard, as Sesshomaru's whip took off his head in a gory show of blood.

His normal self taking control again, he ran over to Kagome. " Kagome." He said as he picked her up, to cradle her in his arms. Kagome looked at him and smiled as she touched his face. He leaned into her hand, giving it a kiss. " You're here. You came for me." she said.

" Kagome, of course I would come for you. I ' love' you Kagome." he told her , kissing her on her forehead as he walked out of the demolished building. He saw his Father walking towards them.

Inutaisho saw all the bruises and the still bleeding wounds all over Kagome. " Sesshomaru, Kagome must get to the hospital right away." he told his son calmly, to not scare Kagome, for she didn't know the real seriousness of her condition.

Sesshomaru knew though, and with a slight nod, he pulled Kagome closer as he ran at his demonic speed to the Demon Hospital.

Demon Hospital

" What happened here !??" asked a shocked nurse, who had just seen the three run into the hospital.

" She needs help, NOW!! There's no time for such foolish questions!!" Sesshomaru yelled at her, showing his dominance to the now cowering nurse.

" Doctor Kouichi !!" the nurse yelled. A moment later the doctor from the day before was at the scene.  
" Get me a bed!! Quick!!" He yelled at the nurse. She got up and ran into a room. She came running back out with a bed and Sesshomaru carefully laid Kagome on the bed. He followed them down some different halls until they were at the ER entrance and they told him that he couldn't go any further.

He ran back to the lobby to find his Father. Inutaisho was sitting in a chair, getting up when he saw his son come into the lobby. " Where is she?" he asked concerned. " They took Kagome into the Emergency Room." he said as he sat down, putting his head in his hands.

Inutaisho sat next to son, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. " It'll be ok, Sesshomaru. Kagome is a strong woman, she'll make it. And I'm sure that if she can make it , your pup will too." He told him reassuringly.

" Father, how could I have let this happen to her? Could Naraku have been right? Am I still but a pup?" He asked, still with his head in his hands, not bothering to look at his Father.

" Sesshomaru, this is not your fault! That bastard Naraku did all of this, along with his men! And no way in 7 Hells, is he right by calling you a pup! And don't you dare start to believe what an evil half- demon like 'him' , when he calls you a pup. Because you and I both know, you are far, far more than that. You understand!?" He asked Sesshomaru, who gave a slight nod.

1 ½ hours later 

" Mr. Sesshomaru Tama." the doctor called from a door that lead from the lobby. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho stood and walked over. The doctor lead them down the hall a ways and stopped in front of a closed door.

" Is Kagome going to be ok doctor. And their pup?" Inutaisho asked for his son, who was glaring at the doctor for taking what seemed to be an eternity to answer the question. Doctor Kouichi gave a long tired filled sigh…………………

A/N : I know that this chapter is pretty short but I think it would be a perfect to start a new chapter. And most likely the next chapter will be a lot longer. Again sorry so short, but hey, At least it's still an update right?

Well any ways enough of that, I hope you liked it!! ( even though it's a little short) PLZ RATE & REVIEW !!! Thanks & Later,  
KambriJade


	7. Doctors Help

Last Time

" Is Kagome going to be ok doctor. And their pup?" Inutaisho asked for his son, who was glaring at the doctor for taking what seemed to be an eternity to answer the question. Doctor Kouichi gave a long tired filled sigh…………………

Ch. 7. Doctors Help 

Dr. Kouichi shook his head slightly to himself, " She is part Demon, correct?" he asked, sounding confused. " Well her Father is a half-demon, so yes. Kagome would have to be part Demon. But what does this have anything to do with how she and their pup are?" He asked, not bothering to hide his anger and annoyance towards the doctor.

Dr. Kouichi sighed again, " Sir. Because of that, we can't do anything for them……" Sesshomaru instantly had the Doctor by the throat, his Demon side on the verge of breaking loose, " Explain!!" He growled out viscously, then dropped the Doctor to the floor.

" Her demon blood has been awakened. It was kept down by her miko powers, but now it seems that both the demon and miko blood are fusing together. Right now we can't even get near her because she her miko and demonic aura are spiking. Both powers together could more than easily kill any one of our staff , one of the nurses has already gotten severe burns from her miko powers." He said to them.

" How is she supposed to survive, if you cannot help her?" Inutaisho snapped. " Both sides in her are working together with their healing powers. Her powers were strong before, but they have increased a great amount. As for the pup, I'm sorry, I do not know." he told them, his head bowing down in sympathy.

" Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru demanded. " She is still in the ER. We can't take her out of the room." Dr. Kouichi replied to him. Sesshomaru had started to go down to the ER wing. " Wait!! You could be killed!! You must not go to her until she has finished her healing process !" He yelled to him.

" She is my Mate!! I will go." he told both of them and left.

With the Doctor and Inutaisho

" Dr. Kouichi, What do you think will happen to her if both sides are fusing?" Inutaisho asked, sounding a bit more worried than what he wanted to. Dr. Kouichi looked up at him, " I am going to guess that she will become a Demon- Miko. She will be very powerful." He told him truthfully.

" Do you think that their pup will be fine?" He asked with a very serious face, his voice still laced with a lot more worry than what Inutaisho would have liked. " By what I could see, she didn't have any major injuries to her abdomen. So I would guess that the pup lives, and if it was harmed at all, it is most likely being healed by her powers as well. There is a very likely chance, but I cannot say for certain. I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

Inutaisho nodded, " Thank you for all you have done. And I would like to apologize for my son's behavior earlier. This has been really hard on him." He told the Doctor, who just waved it off. " There is no need, I would do the exact same thing if it were my mate." he stopped as his face took on a curios look, " I never did see a mark on her, Are they really mates?" he asked out of his general curiosity.

Inutaisho sighed now, " No, not technically. But their bond is as strong as if they were, and it shall only get stronger when they do finally mate." he said with a small warm smile. Dr. Kouichi smiled back. " Yes, and their pup, and pups to come, will be very powerful." He told him.

They announced for Dr. Kouichi to go to room 513 on the loud speaker. Dr. Kouichi shook Inutaisho's hand, " I have to go, I will be back shortly though if I am able to get more information on Kagome's condition." Inutaisho nodded as to him and watched as he left the lobby. He couldn't sense Sesshomaru with all of the demons around. All he could do was wait and hope for His family's safety .

Sesshomaru ER

Making his way through the enormous hospital Sesshomaru began to sense Kagome. He could feel her aura spike with her demon and miko energy. Her aura seemed to have a protective feel around it. ' Her inner mothering instincts are sending off warning spikes in her aura. With both combined powers, they could possibly be making some sort of a barrier.' he thought to himself.

Sure enough, he found a barrier around one of the rooms in the ER. He reached out and touched it and he could feel the zapping of her miko powers flare but then they had died down some. Her miko powers in the barrier faded, as if recognizing him, and he was able to walk within her strong barrier when they had faded completely.

All light around him was glowing a blazing red, her demon powers, and the rest seemed to be a light pinkish blue, her miko powers. He walked more through the barrier, then reached the door. He reached for it but had to stop himself to wait for her miko powers to fade away again.

They slowly faded and he opened the door. On the bed was Kagome, glowing in a bright purple as her powers fused together. He could see her wounds heal themselves and for that he was relieved. He let out a relieved sigh as his voice lovingly whispered, " Kagome"

Kagome's body seemed to relax and the glowing light that consumed her body had faded into a dim glow, her powers almost done fusing. He walked up to her bed and sat down. Looking upon her face, he could see the changes her demon blood had made. She had grown fangs and her features seemed more defined. Her hair had grown down to her lower back instead of shoulder length.

She was absolutely breath taking. She seemed to have a healthy look to her, her aura was almost back to normal, or what a normal aura should be. ' Our PUP!' his inner demon screamed at him. How he had almost forgotten about their pup was beyond him.

Instantly he got off the bed and carefully placed his hands on her abdomen. His inner demon relaxed as he could feel the pup's presence. Soon feeling wasn't enough and he replaced his hand with his ear. A satisfied growl came from him as he listened to a faint but beating sound of a heart.

Kagome began to stir as she awakened from the blackness of unconsciousness . Sesshomaru knew this but he didn't want to stop listening to his pup's life beat, so he turned his head o the other side to watch Kagome.

Kagome opened her eyes, her vision blurry and her head spinning . She had blinked a few times and focused on something warm that was on top of her stomach. The something turned into the shape of a someone and as her vision finally cleared she saw Sesshomaru.

She didn't care if she felt dizzy still, she quickly reached down and hugged his neck. " Sesshomaru, What happened?! " She frantically asked. He stood up and made Kagome lay back down before he sat next to her on the bed.

" Kagome, are you ok?" he asked tenderly as he stroked her cheek gently, forgetting about her question. Kagome forgot about her question also as she leaned into his gentle touch and gave him a slight smile, " What about……." She trailed off and glanced at her stomach, her smile turning into a frown

Sesshomaru understood her silent question as he brought her gaze back to his eyes. " Our pup is fie. I can hear it's heart." he reassured her. A single tear spilled from her now red/ brown eyes. He could tell that it wasn't of grief, but of great relief, and brought her into a comforting hug. Some more tears fell but they soon stopped. She pulled back and smiled at him, " I'm so glad , Sesshomaru." she told him. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. " I am too, Kagome." he replied as he pulled back.

" You never answered my question, Kagome." he reminded her. " oh, I'm fine Sesshomaru. I really am." She told him as she snuggled into his chest with a satisfied smile. " I would like to go home though." She added. Sesshomaru nodded his agreement. ' I have had enough of these hospital for a life time, but it seems we'll be back soon.' he thought to him self as he glanced at Kagome's stomach.

Sesshomaru pressed the nurse assistance button, not wanting to leave Kagome. A nurse had come in shortly after, " I would like you to get Dr. Kouichi." He told her sternly and watched as she quickly left the room. A few moment later he heard the nurse announce that Dr. Kouichi was needed at the ER.

Kagome had been situated on to his lap a while ago and had fallen asleep in the protection of his arms as they waited. 20 minutes later the doctor, along with his Father had come to the room.

" Is she alright?" Inutaisho asked his son quietly, not wanting to disturb Kagome's slumber. Sleep is what she looked like she in the most need of ,and he was going to make sure that his daughter would have it. " Yes, she is fine. Our pup is fine also." Sesshomaru replied equally quietly.

Dr. Kouichi got the hint. He had Sesshomaru move Kagome so he could better examine her while she slept. He of course could sense that every thing was alright, he just wanted to make sure. When he was done he nodded his approval.

" I will set an appointment for you two to come in to check on your pup's progress and health." He told Sesshomaru in a low quiet voice. Sesshomaru nodded to him. " You may take her home now. But you'll need to sign some papers for her release." He added.

" Sesshomaru, take Kagome home, I'll sign the necessary papers and meet you there." he told him. Sesshomaru nodded to both of them as he left, carrying Kagome in his arms.

Inutaisho turned to Dr. Kouichi, who handed him the release forms for him to sign. " Thank you for all that you have done ." Inutaisho said to him as he handed back the forms. Dr. Kouichi just smiled and waved it off. " I didn't do anything though. It was truly all Kagome and her powers that healed her. I just provided a bed." he finished with laugh.

Inutaisho laughed as well, he then shook Dr. Kouichi's hand and left for home.

Sesshomaru and Kagome 

Sesshomaru decided that the fastest way home would be by flight. His grip tightened on Kagome as he brought forth his demon cloud and they flew, finally going home. When they reached the house he found Inuyasha pacing like mad by the front door.

" Inuyasha are you going to move away from the door or are we suppose to stand out here all night?" he questioned with a smirk as he watched Inuyasha jump and move away from the door quickly. Sesshomaru walked up to his room and laid Kagome on the bed. After placing the covers over her he turned around to find Inuyasha in the doorway.

" Sesshomaru, is Kagome alright?" he asked sounding worried for her. " Yes, little brother. She is fine now, just tired." he told him as he walked over to the doorway where Inuyasha still stood looking at Kagome. He too looked at her, almost like a parent watching it's child as he or she sleeps, then turned out the light.

He walked into the living room and sat down with a heavy sigh. Inuyasha had fallowed suit. " So where is Father?" Inuyasha asked after a few minutes had passed. " He had to fill out some papers at the hospital, he'll be back shortly." Sesshomaru told him, the tone of his voice reminded him of when they were little, he spoke with a calming brotherly tone.

flash back

It had been late and both of their Father and Mother were not home yet. He was really beginning to worry, but he didn't want Inuyasha to get scared. " Sesshomaru where is Mom and Father?" Inuyasha, who was around 7 in human years and still just a pup in demon, asked him.

" Their just out Inuyasha. They said they wouldn't be back until later, don't worry and go to bed." He told him in that same calming, brotherly voice. Inuyasha gave him an odd look, one that he had never seen before, but went off to bed.

Sesshomaru stayed awake the whole night. It was in the dawn of morning when the front door swung open to reveal his Father, his body full of wounds and blood. Sesshomaru ran up to him," Father what happened? Where is Mother?" He asked him frantically.

He had just started to call Her ' Mother', after 7 years. His Father shook his head sadly . Sesshomaru couldn't believe it, The woman that he began to think of as his mother was gone! That is what his Father had just told him?! It was a have question in his mind, half of himself reminded himself that his Father had not said that, he didn't say anything.

" Sesshomaru, we were attacked by the Miasma Gang. Your Mother is gone." he stated sadly. Sesshomaru couldn't take it, he tried to run, run from all the feelings and emotions. His Father had noticed and had caught him in a tight hug. The embrace was full of his calming aura and almost made Sesshomaru fall asleep.

But the feeling was shattered as a loud wail/howl was heard. They both looked up to see Inuyasha sitting on the stair case crying , his eyes were turned crimson red. He was in so much grief that his demon blood had taken control, but their father had knocked him unconscious before anything had happened. Small though he was, a demon that has no control is very deadly, pup or not.

end flash back 

Inuyasha had the same look on his face as he did back then, one he could still not figure out. But it faded into a calm relieved face as he told him father would be back soon. And a few moments later, their father had came through the door.

Both stood to greet him when he came to the living room. Inutaisho took note that they both seemed relaxed, so he to calmed. "Kagome is still asleep?" He asked them. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod of his head and sat down again.

" Tomorrow I would like to ask her some things. Hopefully she's up for talking." he told them as he to took a seat. Sesshomaru growled, " Do not make her stressed!" he demanded. Inutaisho looked at his son calmly, he knew how Sesshomaru could get and Kagome being pupped , kidnapped , and hurt badly didn't help.

" That is why I will ask her if she is ready to talk. If not, then we will when she is ready. I doubt that when she is ready to talk about this, it will get her stressed. " Inutaisho told him in the all wise and fatherly tone of his.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything to his Father, just looked away. Inutaisho sighed, " Besides, I don't think she has told us ' all' about her father. And you know that he isn't dead, just severely wounded." Inutaisho reminded Sesshomaru. That earned him a glare and Sesshomaru went up to his room, with the excuse of checking on Kagome. Inutaisho sighed again and turned to his youngest son.

" Inuyasha, when we speak with Kagome, I don't think you should be present." he stated. Inuyasha looked a little surprised and then curious? Angry. " And why is that?" He bit out. " Because, I think Kagome may know something about the gang who killed your Mother, Inuyasha." ……………………

A/N: wow!! I FINALLY finished this chapter!! I really hope you like it. Tell me what you think.


	8. Emotions

Last Time 

" Inuyasha, when we speak with Kagome, I don't think you should be present." he stated. Inuyasha looked a little surprised and then curious? Angry. " And why is that?" He bit out. " Because, I think Kagome may know something about the gang who killed your Mother, Inuyasha." ……………………

Ch. 8 Emotions

Inuyasha was speechless for once and it began to worry Inutaisho. " How could she…….." Inuyasha started but didn't have to finish for his Father. Inutaisho stood and walked over to Inuyasha, who was looking at the ground trying to hide his face that would no doubt be covered in every emotion he felt. "Inuyasha." he called out, making his son look at him.

" Inuyasha, I don't want you to lose control of yourself. You always become angry when she is spoken of and I don't want to risk you losing what little control you have when your temper gets flared." he told him rather sternly to show him that it wasn't a thing to take lightly, though Inuyasha already knew that.

" Don't you think I know that! I'm not stupid you know! She was my mother and I have a right to be in this conversation cause I gotta right to know!" he yelled back at him. Inutaisho sighed, Inuyasha had an extremely short fuse to the bomb of his temper, which was just about to cause a big explosion.

" Inuyasha, Think about it! You can barely keep your control right know ! What if you lost your control when I'm talking with Kagome?" he asked , growling at him. " What does that have anything to do with it? I'm not gonna lose control!" He countered on his defense.

Sesshomaru & Kagome 

Sesshomaru was sitting on the side of the bed watching over Kagome. She was fully healed and his pup was fine. She had just needed some rest to regain all of the energy that she had lost. He sat there watching her as he stroked her cheek lovingly. She responded automatically to his touch and pushed her cheek more into his hand.

Sesshomaru smiled at this and purred to her. He was rather enjoying himself, when he had heard a lot of yelling form his Father and Brother. He noticed that Kagome stirred some at the irritation and he began to get angry. 'The one thing Kagome needs, she can't get because of that stupid half breed.' he thought to himself .

He left Kagome's side and started to descend the stairs as he stopped to listen to the conversation that was taking place.

He decided to bring himself into the heated conversation since it involved his soon -to -be mate.  
" Because you half whit, you could end up hurting her! She is pupped! What if she were to lose It!?" He yelled at his brother. Inuyasha's ears went flat to his head, he didn't think about that. He knew that a lot of the time, if he got angry enough, he could lose his control.

" I wouldn't do anything to Kagome. You both know that, so why don't you trust me? You know that I haven't lost control for a long time." He said to them. They both had to agree on that one, it ad been a long time, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't start to happen again.

" That is most definitely true, but I'm still worried." Inutaisho said to him. Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement. Inuaysha couldn't believe this, his own father was against him! " Dad, Sesshomaru! You know for a fact that I care deeply for Kagome! There is nothing that she could say that would make me mad enough to lose control! Hell, I don't think I could ever get mad at her, no matter what!" He told them with confidence. 

" I really don't care. But you had better watch your temper or I promise you that your future will be filled with a lot of pain!" Sesshomaru hissed. He had had enough of Inuyasha's temper tantrums. The only reason that he didn't beat the living crap out of him was because his father said he wouldn't allow it and that he himself would end up in more pain as a threat of his own. 

Sesshomaru headed up stairs again. " I want you two to be quiet. Kagome needs her rest and I don't want her to be disturbed by your unnecessary yelling." He bit out as he disappeared from the stair case and up to his room. Inutaisho and Inuyasha had heard the lock click on his door and turned to one another.

" How long is he gonna be acting like that?" Inuyasha asked his all knowing Father. They both had seen Sesshomaru's eyes flash red before he went to his room. " He'll get worse." Inutaisho stated. " What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha asked him sounding annoyed at the lack of an answer he had just gotten.

" He will get more protective and more possessive of Kagome. She is pupped and after all she has been through already, It will just make it more worse." He told Inuyasha, who could tell from his tone of voice that he was not looking forward to it.

" But how long does it last?" Inuyasha questioned, sounding a bit worried. "Most likely until their pup is a few months old. He will get really bad around the time Kagome will give birth and then He may cool off a bit, but maybe not. I suggest that you keep your distance from her when that time comes." He said his warning to him and walked off to his study, leaving a wide mouthed Inuyasha staring at the stair case. Inuyasha didn't like what he had just heard. 

Two days had passed and Kagome was still resting to regain her energy. Sesshomaru had woken her up occasionally so she could eat before she went back to sleep. Her strength returned to normal and Sesshomaru assumed that soon she would be up and about and as active as ever.

Inutaisho had gotten called the day after they had brought Kagome home from the hospital to go out of town on business. So he wasn't able to ask Kagome anything until he was due back home, which wouldn't be for a few days.

Sesshomaru left Kagome's side to get something to eat. He had hardly ate anything since she was brought home, being either to concerned or to excited about when she would get up. 

Kagome started to stir from her long sleep. She had been dreaming about herself being pupped with a huge stomach and going into labor. It was the most painful dream she had ever had and she was grateful that it was just a dream. She slowly opened her eyes to the bright light of the sun that was seeping through the balcony doors, offering its warmth to the room.

Finally when it didn't hurt her eyes any longer she looked around and soon recognized that she was her boyfriend's room. She sat up in the big bed, only to feel like the whole room was spinning . She was starting to feel really nauseous and sick when she had heard footsteps outside of the door.

Sesshomaru was done making his breakfast which consisted mostly of barley cooked meat. He liked it when the blood inside the meat was warm so when ever he took a bite it would almost be like a fresh kill. He was about to eat when he had heard some movements coming from his room. He smiled knowing that Kagome was finally awake. He quickly made a small bowl of cereal for and walked upstairs to with both their breakfasts so they could eat together.

Kagome heard the door open but she didn't dare to move her head in fear the dizziness would come back along with the nausea . She was holding her head trying to stop the feeling of sickness when the smell of cooked meat hit her nose. Usually she liked meat and the smell, but now the smell seemed so vile she could just puke.

All of the sudden that feeling became stronger and she darted from the bed into Sesshomaru's bathroom and emptied any and all of the contents that were in her stomach violently into the toilet. Her once rested body became weak again she flushed the toilet and sat on the floor ,the feeling of wanting to puke going away some but still there non- the less. 

Sesshomaru was a little shocked when she got out of bed and quickly ran to his bathroom. He could hear her vomiting and knew full well what was happening, she was getting morning sickness. He quickly put the food down on his night stand and went to the bathroom to see if she was ok. Although he knew what was happening, he didn't have any idea as to how long it would last. 

He walked into his bathroom to see Kagome on the floor with her head down. He sat down next to her and brought her into his embrace. Kagome felt when he pulled her close and took comfort in his embrace as she rested her head on his chest. Sesshomaru rubbed small circles into her back as she relaxed some more.

" Has your morning sickness passed?" he asked quietly, still rubbing her back. She gasped some as realization hit her full force. " That's why I was so sick?" She asked herself more than anything, but Sesshomaru replied anyway, " Yes. Are you better now?" He asked her again. 

She took a deep breath before she nodded some, " Yes, I think so." she replied. Sesshomaru nodded to her and helped her to stand. He held on to her for a little while longer before they walked back into the bedroom. " Will you be able to eat? I brought you some cereal." He stated.

Kagome smiled at the gesture he made then nodded slightly. She thought she could eat the cereal and she could tell that her body wanted it. Sesshomaru nodded for her to sit down on the bed as he brought her food over to her. He was just happy that he poured the milk into a glass rather than directly onto the cereal because it would have surely become soggy by now. ( I hate soggy cereal. lol )

He and Kagome ate together and Kagome soon felt restless and wanted to get out of his room. She got up and went to the bathroom without saying anything. Sesshomaru thought that she would be getting sick again and waited a moment, not wanting to witness her vomiting. When he didn't hear anything of the sort he walked over to where his bathroom was and opened the door.

Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was there and heard the door open. She decided that it didn't matter if he saw her, he was the father to their pup and after all, and started to get undressed to take a shower. She turned around and gave him a quick smirk before she turned her back to him and took off her shirt. ' I don't care if he sees me or not, but it wouldn't hurt to play a little.' she thought as she turned just enough so the mirrior caught some of her front, giving Sesshomaru a nice view but not a perfect one.

Sesshomaru saw the smirk and he thought it was the most sexy smirk he had ever seen on her . He watched as she turned around and took off her shirt. The skin of her back looked so tan and creamy he wanted to walk up to her and lick it. He saw a gleam in her eyes as she turned herself a little towards the mirror. He could see part of her breasts and the some of her perfect cleavage but not enough. He then knew that she was toying with him. ' I like this Kagome.' he thought as he let out a low growl.

Kagome looked into to the mirror so she could what he was doing without having to turn around. When he growled she just smiled a sexy smile at him. But when she turned back to continue playing her game she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She gasped and ran closer to it.  
Sesshomaru was just watching her body and her enticing hips when she moved. He heard her gasp and was instantly pulled out of his very best daydream. He ran over to her and noticed that she had finally took notice in the way she looked. He couldn't tell if she liked her new looks or not, her face was just one of shock and didn't give anything else away. 

Kagome forgot her little game at once as she studied herself in the mirror. She saw Sesshomaru come closer to her and she could tell that he was trying to figure out what she was thinking. But she herself didn't know if she liked it. Well there wasn't really that much of a change, but enough to take notice.

She saw that she had more of a curve to her hips and she saw that her breasts were slightly larger and that her face was more toned and defined, not having any more of her childlike features to it. She saw that she was more tone and that she grew fangs and claws. All in all as she thought about it, the change wasn't bad and some things could eventually help her like her claws.

She smiled a sheepish smile towards Sesshomaru and asked, "So what do think about this?", as she turned to him, giving him a full view of her perfectly round and large breasts. It took Sesshomaru a little longer than it should have to take his eyes off them when he answered her question. " Kagome, you look so beautiful. I didn't think it would have been possible for you to get more beautiful than you already were, but you continue to surprise this Sesshomaru. Your breath taking." he said to her as he embraced her.

Kagome smiled. She knew that what he said was true because he spoke of himself and he only said 'this Sesshomaru' when he was serious about something. She was still smiling as she pulled out of his embrace and finished undressing herself as Sesshomaru watched her very intently.

She turned the shower on and fixed the temperature, watching Sesshomaru the entire time. She gave him a very sexy smirk again before she got in and closed the frosted glass door. Sesshomaru stood watching her as she got into the shower. Her little smirk sent him in a rush to get his clothes off. Once that task was done he walked over to the shower door, gliding it open gently and stepped in.

He closed the door and took another step into the shower and felt the hot water hitting his skin in a soothing manner. He watched as Kagome was reaching for the shampoo, but he stepped up quickly and took it form her. She turned around to see Sesshomaru smiling at her and took her into his arms as he got her hair a little wetter. He turned her around in his arms and started to wash her hair.

Kagome gave a small moan, letting him know that it felt really good, and leaned back into his chest. He smiled as well, just liking the feel of her and spending some time together. Normally this would be a time for him to take her in every way possible while in the shower, but not today. This day he was just content to relax with Kagome, his love, and take of her needs. After all that had happened, he was just happy to have her in his arms and was content to keep it that way for now.

He let her rinse out her hair and pulled her back into his chest so he could put in conditioner . He rewashed his own hair quickly form this morning and conditioned it before he washed out Kagome's hair. Once they were finished they stood in the shower a little longer, basking in the steam and each other's arms. They got out after a while and dried each other off.

Returning to his room he got his clothes along with some of Kagome's that she had kept here for when she stayed over. Giving them to her they both changed and went downstairs. It was around 1:30pm and when they got to the living room they were surprised to see Inuyasha sitting there watching TV.  
" Inuyasha, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha jumped at hearing Kagome's voice. " Oh! Kagome. Umm, no. Today is a half day of school for me." he said to her. She nodded her understanding towards him and went to sit on the love-seat. Sesshomaru followed her and sat down while she cuddled into him.

" So how are you feeling Kagome?" Inuyasha asked . She turned her head and smiled at him. " I'm feeling great! Though, this morning I was sick, I feel a lot better now that I had a shower." she said as she looked at Sesshomaru with a gleam in her eyes. He just smirked as he turned his head away.

Inuyasha saw this and shook his head. He was curious as he asked, " You were sick?" she nodded her head a little. Sesshomaru just sighed and said, " Are you really that dense Inuyasha? She just had morning sickness." Inuyasha glared at his brother. " I am Not dense!" he yelled at him. Even though he just got it, he wouldn't let Sesshomaru think that.

Kagome sighed, " God, will you two ever give it a rest? You two act like little children." she told them before she stood up and walked out the living room and into the kitchen. Sesshomaru stood to follow her but before he did he whacked Inuyasha on the head. " Hey! What did you do that for?!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Sesshomaru just turned and walked into their very large kitchen to be with Kagome.

Kagome had heard what was happening and just laughed a little. She had found a new perk to her demon powers, she could hear very well now and heard everything that was going on. She didn't want to encourage them in fighting but she always found it very funny when they did. She got down a cup and was filling it with water when Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen.

Arms wrapped around her waste as a soft growl was felt throughout her entire body. " Were you laughing at me Koi?" Sesshomaru questioned her as he began to kiss her neck. Kagome couldn't help but purr at his actions, when he stopped.

" Did I hear you purr?" he asked rather curiously. He watched as Kagome blushed and shook her head, " I think its because of my demon blood. I've been gaining other powers as well." she told him as she took a sip of her water , hoping that it cool down her blush. She couldn't believe that she had just purred, it was really strange.

" Oh, and what other powers might those be?" Sesshomaru questioned as he tortured her neck again. He smirked as he heard her purr yet again. " I-I can hear r-really well." she stuttered as she purred some more. " And you forgot to add that you purr." he said as he smirked and turned her around.

" Well you growl !" she accused, thinking that he was making fun of her. He just chuckled a little, allowing the vibrations to go into her body as he pulled her closer. " I never said that I didn't like it, Kagome. I happen to think it very sexy." he whispered the last part in her ear, making her blush again. He loved to make her blush.

Kagome was in his grasp and she had her cup of water in her hand. She saw Sesshomaru lean down going to kiss her. She got an evil idea and played along like she was going to kiss him also when at the last moment she brought the cup to her lips and took a drink. She kept it there as she watched him. His eyes went slightly wider and his mouth opened a little bit.

She smirked onto the cup and then they both heard Inuyasha laughing. " Man, you got suckered in that one! That was great!" he barked out in even more laughter. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that just happened. Not only did he not get what he wanted but he got tricked by his mate and his brother had witnessed it.

He turned his face back towards to Kagome's when he heard her snicker. Her face was contorted trying to hold it for his sake. He quickly put an end to it as he leaned in closer to her and licked up the side of her ear, which was now pointed, and said in a sexy tone, " I'll get you back later, Kagome." he gave her one quick kiss on the lips and turned to his brother who was laughing like a retarded bangie.

He gave him a good kick on the side of his leg, giving him a charley horse in the process, and watched as his little brother limped around. Kagome couldn't keep it in any longer and she full out laughed. Her laughter shook her so hard that she went down to the floor and had tears in her eyes.

Inutaisho was finally on his way home. He had a harder time than he thought he would have trying to get the other company to buy his products. Finally they had come to an agreement and his company had made a great deal of money getting the other business to buy into theirs. So an eventful meeting came to a happy close and he was finally home. He had opened the door to his home to be greeted with the most sweet sound of laughter he had ever heard.

He had walked into the kitchen to see Inuyasha limping around and Sesshomaru with a smug look plastered on his face and then looked to where the sweet sound came from. He saw Kagome on the floor almost in tears laughing so hard at the scene that was displayed in front of him. He too would have probably thought it amusing if he had been there to witness what happened and now he sort of regretted that he did. For it must have been a very good one that he missed.

" Father." Sesshomaru greeted him first, for no one else was able to at the moment. His father smiled and said his hello to his son. Kagome quieted down as she heard Inutaisho's voice. She watched as he approached her with a smile on his face and offered her his hand. She excepted it and stood up, still chuckling a little.

" Hello." she said as she gave him a hug which he returned. They pulled apart as he asked, " What did I miss?" Inuyasha laughed again and recovered from his aching leg, " You should have seen it! Sesshomaru was going to kiss Kagome and she was acting like she was going to too, when all of the sudden she gets an evil gleam in her eye. When they were close enough she pulled up the glass of water that she had and took a drink. Leaving Sesshomaru there in the middle, looking like an idiot! It was hilarious!" he exclaimed.

" I thought it was pretty funny also, but I didn't mean for Inuyasha to see. So when he started laughing I had to laugh at Sesshomaru's face. Then Sesshomaru went and kicked Inuyasha, trying, I guess to shut him up, but he didn't and started squirm around and laughing still. That's why I was laughing so hard." she told him more calmly, only laughing a little.

Inutaisho heard this and he too laughed. He didn't care if Sesshomaru was right there or not. He quieted down and said, " I wish I had gotten hear earlier to witness this! Things are never as funny when someone has to ell you what happened. Its always better in person." he said as he went up and slapped Sesshomaru on the back.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his father and went over to where Kagome was. A servant came in and said that dinner was prepared and asked if they wanted it served. Inutaisho looked around and they all nodded and he said, " Yes, we will eat now." Inutaisho led the way to the dining room. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waste and led her to the dinning room and helped her take her seat.

Inuyasha for once didn't run ahead of everyone else and walked in behind Sesshomaru and Kagome. They all took their seats and began to eat. It was a peaceful and Inuyasha was minding his manners today. Inutaisho noticed the calm mood and hated to disturb it but since he was done he had never been able to talk to Kagome and figured that now was as good as time as any.

He cleared his throat first, gaining everyone's attention. " Kagome, can I ask you something?" he asked her calmly. " Yeah, sure. What is it." she asked him in return, sounding curious. " It's about your father." he stated. He watched as Kagome took a deeper breath. " Ok." she said and shook her head yes for him to continue. He nodded back and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded to him, saying that it was ok and he was calm.

Kagome watched them curiously and then heard Inutaisho speak, " Kagome, is your father involved with any type of gang?" he asked her. That question took Kagome quickly off guard and she dropped her fork. She pulled her hands to her lap and started kneading them together. She took a deep breath and nodded yes towards him.

She looked him in the eyes and said, " Yes, he is a gang leader." Inutaisho nodded to her. " I had a certain feeling of this when you told us that he could have his men come after us." He told her and she nodded again. " Do you know what gang, Kagome?" he asked softly. She nodded again to him. 

" The ' Miasma Gang'." she told him. " Why are you asking me this?" she questioned him. He looked at her for a moment then answered softly again, "Because the Miasma gang killed my mate." Kagome gasped and covered her mouth in a look of complete horror. Her eyes were wide and tears were now pouring down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru growled at his father and pulled Kagome form her chair and into his lap. He began rubbing soothing circles into her back trying to calm her down and he was whimpering words to her saying that it was ok. She cried into his shoulder, " No! Its not ok! Look how much pain and suffering your family had to go through all because of my damned Father! How can you even stand to look at me, knowing that it was him and his gang that killed your mother!" she cried.

Inutaisho highly regretted what he said and walked over to the two. He placed a warm comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder and made her look up at him. The sight he saw wasn't one that pleased him and he hoped that he never seen his daughter cry again.

" Kagome, why would you say something like that? That happened long ago, before you were born. Please stop crying, I don't like seeing my daughter cry." he told her soothingly. It seemed to help some because her crying soon became little sniffles and then stopped. She looked at Inutaisho and asked, " You still want me in your family? Even though you know what my father's gang did?" she asked unsure.

Inutaisho smiled at her. " Kagome, you're already part of this family. Nothing is going to change that." he told her reassuringly. She smiled some and then go at look of complete determination on her face. This surprised everyone and they had concluded that it must be her pregnancy hormones kicking in.

She looked to Inutaisho then to Sesshomaru. " I want to take him down. I want him to pay for all he has done." she said to both of them and turned to face Inuyasha. " Inuyasha, I'm sorry." she said to him sadly. His ears dropped down on his head , " It's no big deal." and looked away form her eyes.

" No. It is a big deal and you know it, Inuyasha. I know what its like to lose a mom." she said sadly and a tear slipped down her cheek. Inuyasha turned to look at her, his eyes held all of the sorrow he felt as did hers. " He killed her." She choked out.

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows at what she had said and turned her to look at him. " Who killed who?" he questioned softly to her as he wiped away a tear. She took a shaky but deep breath, she was ready to tell someone. She had to tell them and get it out. She had kept it a secret for far to long and now she was going to do something about it………..

A/N: Wow!!! What did you think of it? It has taken me like all day to type it!! I really hope you like it. This will be my Holl0ween treat for all of you. I just hope that you give me and rate and review on it!!!  
HAPPY HOLLOWEEN EVERYONE !!!!!!!


	9. Memories of Mother

A/N: Ok, this chapter is exactly why this fic is rated PG-13. There's swearing and murder in this chapter, but no gory details. So it is still pretty clean , just a little intense. So there you have it, now on with the story! 

Last Time:

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows at what she had said and turned her to look at him. " Who killed who?" he questioned softly to her as he whipped away a tear. She took a shaky but deep breath, she was ready to tell someone. She had to tell them and get it out. She had kept it a secret for far to long and now she was going to do something about it………..

Chapter 9: Memories of Mother

"My….Mother." she choked out as she looked at Sesshomaru. Her eyes were full of tears that wanted so much to fall and mar her beautiful face but she refused to let them fall. " He killed her…My father killed her." She told them with disgust in her voice as she looked down to the floor.

Inutaisho stepped in, " How do you know this , Kagome?" He asked her. She looked up at him as a tear fell, " I saw it. I was there." She whispered to them all. Sesshomaru was rubbing her back in a comforting motion encouraging her to go on. " Kagome, you must tell us what happened. If you want to bring him down, we must know." Inutaisho encouraged her also, she just nodded to them. She sniffled some before she began telling them what had happened 6 years ago…………….

Flash Back 

Kagome woke up with a start, hearing a loud crash and shattering of glass. She could hear her father yelling and her mother crying.

"You fucking Bitch!! Did you think that I wouldn't find out?!" He yelled as he rushed his wife and slammed her into the wall, knocking down one of the expensive vases as he did so. She screamed in pain and started to cry. " Baby, please. I didn't…" she was cut off by her screaming husband. 

" Bullshit!! Don't fucking lie to me! " He yelled at her as he threw her to the floor causing her to scream loudly. He slapped her face hard as he yelled, " Shut up! I wouldn't want you to wake Kagome and have her see what I'm going to do." He told her, keeping a hand on over her mouth as he watched her struggle underneath him and smiled a sick smile to her.

She had gotten her mouth free and yelled, " You're drunk! You'll never get away with this!" He just laughed , " I don't think that you're in any position to threaten me, you Bitch!" he finished with a hiss and pulled out a his switchblade from his pocket and held it to her throat. She turned her head and stifled a scream when he cut into her soft flesh.

Kagome watched in horror as her father was hurting her mother. She had come to the horrible scene as he threw her onto the floor roughly and pounced on top of her, straddling her with his full weight so she couldn't move to escape. 

She could hear their every word and then she saw her father pullout his knife and cut her mom in the throat. The blood glistened on the knife as the moonlight shone through the window . The white light casting its sick glow on both of her parents. She could see her mothers tears shine as they poured down her face, causing her own tears to fall.

The blood. The yelling, The pain-filled screams. Her mother's cries and tears. Her father's sick, twisted smile. She couldn't handle it. She ran out of the house, not bothering to be quite as her Mother's screams and her father's yells easily covered the noise of her feet. She ran out of their huge home and into the garage, she could her parents getting closer and saw the door opening. Deciding quickly, she got into the car and hid on the floor in the back.

She couldn't breath. Her heart was racing and her fear was to great to even move.

"Get up!!" He screamed at her and pulled on her hair causing another pain fill scream to rip from her throat. He drug her all through their home and outside. " What about Kagome!? What if she wakes up?" She cried out to him, trying desperately to escape. He just ripped on her hair harder & grabbed the back of her neck, digging his claws into her soft skin as he forced her forward. " Don't worry , I'll be back . I'll take care of our little girl." He bit out and opened the garage door.

" What?!" She asked fearfully. He smirked at her and pulled her face closer to his, watching how she flinched and started to shake uncontrollably. He bent down and whispered in her ear, " I will be the only one coming back home tonight. Your life will be no longer, my sweet Koi." She gasped at his declaration as her struggling increased ten fold with her new found strength that was all encouraged by her fear.

He quickly got tired of it and forcefully grabbed her by the arm, his grip so tight that it was impossible for her to escape. He drug her into the garage and stopped by the car, opening the door. " Get in!" He ordered her. Tears were pouring down her face, " Please, Naraku! Baby don't this! Please!" she sobbed out, her tears seemingly never ending. " I said get in!" he screamed at her and pushed her into the car.

Kagome's eyes opened wide in shock. Every word that her parents spoke echoed off the walls of the spacious garage. Her fathers words echoed in her mind. ' He's going to kill her!' she thought to herself as she felt the passenger door to the car open , their screams a lot louder. Her mother was thrown into the car by her screaming father and sat crying in the seat, not daring to move.

She saw her father walk around the front of the car and got into the drivers seat. As soon as he sat down the smell of alcohol hit her nose hard. She felt herself wanting to puke, the smell so disgusting to her nose. ' Why is he doing this?' she asked herself. But her question was soon answered as she kept very still and quite in the back.

Naraku ripped out the garage , the sound of his tires shredding tearing through the terrifying silence. He drove fast and dangerous , like the drunk half demon he really was. He swerved between cars and passed everyone in his rush .

" Baby, Please. Slow down!" His mate pleaded. He just laughed wickedly as he speed up. " Your doing this to yourself." He told her. "Baby, you don't know what your saying, you drunk! Please stop!" She screamed the last part of her plead as he almost hit a huge truck. 

" Shut Up!" he screamed, back-handing her as he did so. " You little whore!…" He stopped to look evilly at her, " I hope you know that Ronnie is dead!" he told her with a smirk. She gasped, " What?! What have you done?!" She asked him as more tears formed in her eyes.

" I did nothing. You are the one who killed him!" he hissed out through gritted teeth as he bared his fangs at her. Another gasp was heard from her before she yelled, " I did nothing to him!" Naraku pulled over to the shoulder of the highway and roughly grabbed her face. She whimpered in pain as his claw drew blood. " Yes, You are the one who killed him. You had killed him the moment you cheated on me! You killed the best of my men!" he hissed in her face, his eyes going black from his rage. 

" Baby, please. I'm sorry I- I… We can just take Kagome and leave." She cried to him. He quickly withdrew his hand and scoffed at her as he pulled onto the road again and speed off. " And what would happen if we did? That I would forgive you and welcome you back in my bed? This is your fault, your mistake and yet you want to run and pretend that nothing happened. Since when did you start living your life like this, Koi?" He asked her.

She looked at him with pleading eyes , " I - I don't……" He cut her off, " What if we just ran from our problems when you got pregnant? You begged me to keep it, remember? In fact, you looked about the same as you do know and do you remember what I said to you?" He asked her. She shook her head yes as she looked down,

"Tell me!" he demanded. She jumped as he screamed at her and stuttered out, " O-Only the-this once." She whimpered out. "Yes, that's right. I'm glad you remembered at least that because it seems that you can't even remember what I told the night that I mated you. Or do you?" He asked and she nodded again. He growled, telling her to say what he had said.

She was shaking as she said in a whispered voice, " That I am yours." "And?" he snapped out at her. " And that I no body else would have me." she said. "You speak as if in a past tense. Nobody would have you? No, nobody will have you! But that can't be right can it? No because you fucked another male. One of my best men in fact and then you killed him." he hissed.

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. Her mother had cheated on her father with Ronnie. Her (nick named) Uncle Ronnie? And her father killed him, no her Mother? She was having difficulty thinking as the pain in her heart became worse and worse at just knowing he was dead. She came out of her depressed daze as the car stopped.

She watched in horror as her father got out and walked over to the other side of the car. He opened the door and drug out her Mom. Her mom started screaming and calling for help and her father just laughed.

" Come on." he said as he grabbed her arm and drug her out of the car. As soon as she got out she started to struggle, " Someone HELP!!!" she screamed and tried to break free of his grasp. Laughing he bit out, " No one can hear you , Bitch! No one is going to help you."

She finally broke free of his tight grasp, feeling like her arm broke in the process, and ran as fast as she could. Naraku pulled out a bottle of Whiskey and a gun from his oversized gang jacket. He watched as his mate tried to run from him, taking a long swig he smiled and ran after her.

She barley put some distance between them, her injuries hurting to much, before she found herself being grabbed roughly by her mate and yanked back into his hard chest. " You can't run from me." he whispered into her ear as he jabbed her with the gun.

" No!!" she screamed. He turned her around pushed her away, bringing the gun to her forehead as he did. Her whole world was consumed by the cold, icy flames of fear and death, freezing her to that spot but her tears never stopped.

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched her father raise the gun to her Mother's head. Her Mother wouldn't move, she wouldn't run. ' Gods, please help her move!!!' she prayed as she looked on, silent sobs racking her small body .

" I loved you. We had a family and you betray us, you betrayed me!" he screamed at her, causing her to flinch in the process and look in the direction of the car. Her eyes wide with fright, she saw her daughter looking at them with tears streaming down her face. She turned back to her mate, " Naraku…." he cut her off, " Goodbye, Koi.", and pulled the trigger. 

Kagome's breath hitched as she saw her Mother look at her and say something to her father. She watched as his hand clamped the gun tighter, then she heard it fire. A sharp gasp torn through her throat as she pressed up closer to the car window, watching her Mother fall to the ground.

The sound of the gun and the sight of her dead Mother laying on the ground, blood forming a puddle under her head, kept running through her mind. She looked on as she saw her father pick up her unmoving body, throwing her over his shoulder, he started to walk away.

She looked towards the direction of where he was headed and saw a small bridge. 'Komaru Bridge.' she read a sign. Hearing a splashing sound, she instantly knew what her father had done and hot tears started to streak her face yet again.

Seeing her father coming back, she quickly hid again. Her father got in and started the car, driving home. Kagome felt the car stop and realized that they were back in their garage. Her father got out of the car and stumbled up the stairs leading to the house.

She got out too, being extra quiet and went into her room. Her eyes burned and were puffy, red and swollen and her head was hurting badly. As soon as she hit her pillow she was out.

The next day she woke up at around noon and walked into the kitchen. " Are you not suppose to be in school?" asked the cold voice of her father. She was terrified, afraid that he would kill her too, so she didn't say anything. ' I have to be smart about this.' she thought to herself. " Mother didn't wake me up." she told him, and all she wanted to do was cry at knowing that she would never see her again, but she didn't.   
" Hmmn." was all he said before he walked away.

End Flash Back 

She had finished telling them all of what happened and what she had seen on that night 6 years ago. She seemed to have been in some sort of trance as she told them and had just come out of it as she looked to Sesshomaru. His face was expressionless but his eyes were sad and filled with hatred. Both Inutaisho's and Inuyasha's faces held the same emotions as Sesshomaru's eyes.

No one said anything , all in their own worlds of thoughts. Finally Inutaisho spoke up. " Kagome I'm sorry you had to go through with that. I'm so sorry." he spoke in a sad and guilty face. She just nodded and smiled a sad smile to him. " It's alright. Its been 6 years and I never told anyone until now."

" So, what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked, while looking at everyone. " I'm not sure. But what are we going to do about this?" she asked back to everyone. " We will go to the police and tell them your story. I think we have all the evidence we need to lock him away for a very long time." Inutaisho stated to them

" Wait, what evidence? All we have is my story, that's not evidence." She told them with a confused look on her face. " We went to your house when you were kidnapped and found some things." Sesshomaru told her and from the look on her face she still wasn't thoroughly pleased with his plain answer. " Ok. Will you give me some details as of what you found. And who is we?" she asked rather annoyed.

" Kagome, relax. I went with Sesshomaru to your house. We found various things like business cards and letters, that's how we were able to find you." He told her. She just nodded to him before she turned back to Sesshomaru. " Did you find anything else?" She asked him curiously.

He nodded to her before he spoke, " Yes, I had found many old letters form your Middle School and they all stated that because of your absences you were failing and they kept requesting to see your father." He told her as he thought about anything else that would be useful as evidence.

" Kagome, why were you gone from school so much?" Inuyasha asked her, finally bringing himself into their conversation. Kagome turned in Sesshomaru's lap to face him, ( Yes, she is still sitting in his lap from the last chapter.). " Its because…..Because of a problem a had." She told him as she looked away from his gaze. 

" And that problem would be?" He asked sounding annoyed. She sighed to herself because she knew that he, they, deserved to know. ' They are my family now.' she told herself as she looked around to see that everyone was yet again focused only on her.

" About a year after 'it' happened, I started drinking. I became an under aged alcoholic and couldn't stop myself from drinking. I went to school drunk one day , got really sick, and they called my father. He knew exactly what was wrong and when he took me home….. Well he practically locked me in my room until I stopped craving it, and that took a while. So, that's why I missed so much school." she shortened her explanation, not wanting to tell yet another long story.

" Why drinking?" Inuyasha asked curiously. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head , silently saying ' I don't know'. " So how old were you when all of this happened, Kagome?" Inutaisho asked her instead. " I was in 7th grade, so 12 or 13." she told him as if it wasn't a big deal. But the look she got from him told her that it was. She sighed, " Look, its not something I'm to proud of!" she bit out at them.

" I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to prod." Inutaisho told her as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. " No, its ok. I really don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to get snappy at you. All you did was ask a question." she giggle some at the last part. Inutaisho smiled a knowing smile to Sesshomaru, knowing full well that he too caught Kagome's little mood swing.

Yawning, Kagome looked around at all of the men that were now her family. All having silver hair, claws, fangs, beautiful golden eyes that were all only slightly different. And as she thought about it, they were all so different. She smiled to them before she yawned again and said, " It's getting really late, I'm going to go to bed." and got up. 

When she was saying goodnight to Inuyasha, Inutaisho bent down to his eldest son's ear and whispered very quietly so neither Inuyasha nor Kagome would hear, " Your going to have a hell of a time with her." his voice dripping with amusement. Sesshomaru just glared, knowing that his all knowing father was right, and walked over to Kagome.

With his arm around her waist, he lead her to their room. He glared at his father as they left and Kagome just said goodnight and smiled. Inutaisho returned her smile and gave an evil smirk to Sesshomaru when she turned away. He said goodnight to his youngest and decided to go to his study while Inuyasha went to his room to watch some TV.

Kagome and Sesshomaru 

" Hey, what was up with the glare?" She asked Sesshomaru sounding concerned as she got under the covers with him. He was laying with his hands under his head when he heard her question. " It was nothing." he told her, end of discussion. She sighed to him and he just looked at her. Shaking her head she smiled and snuggled close to the warmth of his bare chest, he wrapped his arms around her protectively as she slept.

His instincts told him to stay awake and keep watch, for something bad was going to happen. He couldn't tell when, he just knew. 

" Leader, What happened?" asked one of his men. He just hissed in pain as his wounds were being tended to by another one of his men. " It seems that the little pup can bite. He will pay for all of the damage he has caused!" he hissed out to the man.

" Leader, what do you plan to do?" asked the man again. " Otouro, Surely you know me well enough to know what I am going to do." he said with amusement, " I'm going to kill him." Otouro smiled evilly at his leaders amusement and nodded his head. " Yes, I do know you, and you know me. May I assist you in your revenge?" he asked showing the same amount of amusement as his leader.

"Otouro, you know I wouldn't have it any other way." Naraku reminded him. "Have you come up with a plan?" Otouro asked his leader with all seriousness. " No. So you will." Naraku told him. Otouro nodded, telling him that he would except. " Wait, what about that girl. She was your daughter, right? What do want me to do about her?" Otouro asked him curiously.

" Do with her as you will, I do not care. But then again, maybe we could use her to our advantage." Naraku' voice dripping with sweet evil, making Otouro cringe as it sent pleasurable waves down his back that could only be described as death itself. Yes, his leader was death………..

A/N: I personally liked this chapter, but I want to know what you all think. RATE & REVIEW!!!!!

I also want to thank everyone who re-rated my fic again! IT means so much to me and I want to thank you all!!! This chapter is for you guys , I really hope you like it!! 


	10. Demonic Magic?

LAST TIME

"Do with her as you will, I do not care. But then again, maybe we could use her to our advantage." Naraku's voice was dripping with sweet evil, making Otouro cringe as it sent pleasurable waves down his back that could only be described as death itself. Yes, his leader was death………..

)()()()( CHAPTER 10 : Demonic Magic ? )()()()()(

Inutaisho lay in his bed, it was early in the morning and he kept on having an ominous feeling that something was going to happen. He had talked about this feeling with his eldest, finding out that he too had been feeling that something was coming. ' But what?' he asked himself.

Deep in thought, he jumped slightly when the door opened to reveal his eldest son Sesshomaru. He looked upon him through the still dark room and quirked his eyebrow, knowing full well that Sesshomaru could see his silent question as to what he wanted.

He wasn't surprised when he got no answer though. But as Sesshomaru came closer to his bed, in his aura he could feel what was bothering him. It was the same exact thing that was bothering himself, though it was probably much worse for his son. ' Yes, he is going through so much more torment than I am by far.' he thought to himself.

" Sesshomaru." he said his son's name, gaining his full attention. " What is bothering you, my Son?" he asked him, his voice breaking the silence of the still dark morning. Watching as Sesshomaru sat down in the comfortable chair that was by his bed.

Sesshomaru sighed. " Something is going to happen." he stated, his voice low and deep. " This I know my Son. I too can feel that something is going to happen. But that is not the only reason you came to me, is it Sesshomaru?" he asked, that -all knowing Father- side of him coming forth, ready to give his wisdom to his eldest.

" No, it is not." Sesshomaru stated, regaining his impassive voice. " And may I ask what that other reason is?" He asked Sesshomaru, his voice peaked with slight interest. It was quiet for some time before Sesshomaru even responded to his question, but he was in no rush to push his son.

" What am I to do, Father?" Sesshomaru asked, only the slightest bit of worry streaked through his voice. Inutaisho still caught it though but chose not to say anything about it as of yet but rather asked, " To do about what, Sesshomaru?"

There was more silence but it did not last as long as before. " Kagome has started to show of being pupped." he said. Inutaisho was starting to understand where this was going but still wanted Sesshomaru to say it. " Is she now? Well considering she is about a month and a half along, I would say she should be." he stated with more excitement in his deep voice. After a short pause he continued, his voice taking on a more serious tone than before, he asked , " This is what troubles you?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything this time, but rather sat there, seemingly waiting for him to continue on. So Inutaisho did, " Sesshomaru, you are becoming a Father. Being a Father can be very frightening." he paused and looked over to his son who was staring out the large window not saying anything and seeming to be intent on just listening .

"When your Mother became pupped, I was terrified." he stated. That had caught his son's attention and he smirked to Sesshomaru when he turned to look at him, one of his elegant eyebrows was raised slightly but other than that his face remained impassive.

Giving into his son's silent demand for an explanation he continued, " I didn't know what to do. I was young, though not as young as you , and less mature. I did not know whether or not I could handle taking care of another life, especially one so fragile and small." smirking to himself as he heard his son's  
'Hmmn' in regard to being called small and fragile.

" Everything is happening very fast Sesshomaru, isn't it?" his question only being answered with a curt nod of his son's head. " Sesshomaru, all you have to do is except the changes that are taking place in your life. If you do not , you will feel off course and unbalanced. And you have to remember Sesshomaru," he paused and looked at his son very seriously, their deep golden eyes caught in each other's own , "Remember you are not alone in this, and you never will be. You have Kagome and she has you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned his eyes away, but not before his Father saw some of his emotions coming forth through them. Inutaisho smiled to himself at catching that usually carefully hidden emotion that was inside of his son's deep golden eyes. Deciding it best to change the subject he asked, " Have you and Kagome decided on when you two are to complete your mating?" His voice genuinely curious.

" After our pup is born, when she has healed." he stated simply. Inutaisho took note of his son's tone of voice though, it always seemed less cold when Kagome was spoken of. ' I begin to wonder what my son is like when he and Kagome are alone?' he thought to himself , his curiosity coming forth through his aura which had Sesshomaru staring at him with an eyebrow raised again. Inutaisho smirked at that, ' I also wonder where he got ' that' from?'

While still on the subject of Kagome he asked, " What about school? It has been almost two months since she stopped going, does she plan on returning?" He asked with more curiosity in his voice than before. " NO, I won't allow it." Sesshomaru growled back, his answer truly startling Inutaisho but considering his son as just being over protective at the moment he left it at that.

Kagome sighed to herself and looked at the time on the clock. It was 5:36 am and she couldn't sleep. Sitting up she frowned at the empty space where Sesshomaru usually was when she got up. ' It is a Saturday morning, I shouldn't be awake at 5:30 in the morning!' she growled to herself. ' AND, I shouldn't be waking up all ALONE!!' she added with another growl.

But she couldn't really blame Sesshomaru. After all, who would want to be around an emotional, pregnant girl. ' Well at least I'm not fat yet!' she said to herself, giving a quiet laugh. Getting out of bed, she didn't bother with getting her clothes and went into the bathroom.

' A bath would be so nice right about now.' she thought to herself as she walked over to the big two person tub that laid in the black marbled floor. Turning the water on and getting it to the perfect temperature, she put the plug in and let it start to fill.

As the tub was filling she gathered her shampoo and conditioner along with her body wash and a washcloth. She grabbed fresh towel off the rack, laid it down near the edge of the tub and began taking off her clothes. With her clothes off she stepped into the water and descended the few steps of stairs. She turned the water off before relaxing into the warm water.

Both demons heard the sounds of running water and looked at the clock, 5:38. " That can't possibly be Inuyasha. He would rather die than be up this early in the morning." Inutaisho stated, amusement clearly in his voice. Sesshomaru frowned at his father, " That boy sleeps like the dead." he stated coldly, not amused whatsoever. His Father lightly laughed, knowing full well that it was true.

" Yes, but why would Kagome be up this early?" he asked Sesshomaru, his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. " Kagome hasn't been able to sleep well." Sesshomaru told him, not bothering to tell his father why because he knew his father already knew why. He got out of his seat and headed for the door. Reaching for the knob, he stopped when his Father called to him. Turning around once again he looked at his Father, who's face took on that seriousness again.

" Sesshomaru, I'm here for the both of you." he told his son. Sesshomaru just walked out and shut the door quietly. As he walked towards His room he passed his younger brother's. He could here Inuyasha snoring, shaking his head slightly he walked to his door and opened it. He could hear the slight squeak of a handle and the running water stopped.

Swiftly entering the barley lit room, he locked the large door behind him. Walking soundlessly over to his bathroom door, testing the knob and finding the door unlocked he soundlessly swept into the steam filled room.

' Ahh, this is the best!' Kagome thought with a contented and pleased sigh. Laying back to relax even more against the back rest, her eyes closed, she began to reach out for her shampoo bottle that she sat down near the edge of the large tub.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome relaxing in the warm water. Her heard her sigh in what almost seemed to be pleasure and smirked. ' How a simple bath could bring that much pleasure and contentment to someone I will never know.' he thought to himself.

Kagome had yet to notice that he was even present in the steamy bathroom, to relaxed to even open her eyes . He watched with amusement as she began to reach for her shampoo, but her searching hand not coming close to the desired bottle. With a slight shake of his head he silently stepped closer and bent down on the floor, picking up the bottle that her wondering hand was still searching for.

" Here, Koi." he whispered near her ear, putting the shampoo bottle in her swaying hand. Now he didn't try to scare her by any means, but that was what happened anyways .

Kagome was beginning to get frustrated. ' I know that I put my shampoo right by the edge of the tub! Gahh, where is it?!' she thought to herself. Suddenly there was a whisper in her ear. She jumped straight up from the large bathtub with a squeal of fear. In the process of doing so, water was thrown all over Sesshomaru and the shampoo bottle, the one she hadn't realized that had been put in her hand, was thrown into the air. Sesshomaru who was still kneeling on the floor in a slightly stunned state staring at Kagome, didn't have time to move as the farley large shampoo bottle crashed back down into the water, splashing all over his clothes and hair, making him even wetter.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, her heart racing a mile a minute. Her shocked face turned into an angry one, her eyes narrowing down on her boyfriend. Pointing an accusing finger at him she hissed angrily, " What do you think your doing!? Are you trying to kill the mother of your still unborn pup!? I could have had a heart attack! I swear one day of these I will die if you keep sneaking up on me like that!"

Sesshomaru had stood by now and inwardly cringed at the sound of Kagome's voice. Though she wasn't yelling, she made up for it by the hissing anger in her voice that was more pronounced now that she wasn't raising her voice like she normally would have. ' When will she be normal again?' Sesshomaru asked himself.

He looked at Kagome and gave a light sigh that normally wouldn't have been audible to her but was now with her new acquired hearing. She was more angry with herself at being able to get snuck up on rather than Sesshomaru, that she had to admit. She sighed as well, more loudly than Sesshomaru had, her anger starting to dissipate from her aura.

She stared back at Sesshomaru. She new that he was thinking that she was just having one of her mood swings and when that happened no one would talk to her until she cooled down for some time. Her features softened on Her boyfriend, her mate- to - be. " I'm safe you know. I'm not having a mood swing or anything. I was more mad at myself for not being able to sense you and the feeling that I got snuck up on. Sorry." she added as she gave him a small smile.

'Something's not right here.' Sesshomaru thought to himself, eyeing his intended. He walked over to the other end of the large tub where she was currently standing and gently picked her up out of the cooling water. He narrowed his eyes slightly at her as she looked up into his own. " What is that look for?" she asked him, her own eyes narrowing slightly and an eyebrow quirked at him.

" What is wrong?" he demanded of her, his voice firm yet very gentle, showing his worry for her. Kagome looked away from his eyes and down to the floor, his arms come up from her sides and wrapped around her damp body, offering her comfort and assurance. ' He's going to mad when I tell him. Not to mention that he would get even more protective!' she thought to herself. She looked back up into his deep golden eyes, ' He is suppose to be my mate. I wouldn't be playing up to my part of being mates if I didn't tell him.' she added to herself.

She nodded to him, silently saying she would tell him. Taking a deep breath she spoke softly,  
"Sesshomaru, I can't sense anything. Not anymore, not like what I used to be able to. I feel so vulnerable and scare easily. I don't know what is wrong, or why this is happening. I should have told you earlier, especially since you have been sensing danger coming. I-I'm so s-sorry, I was j-just , I d-don't know what's going on." she began crying hard, her voice confused and almost desperate sounding. She wrapped her own arms around his larger form, holding onto him tightly.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms more snugly around Kagome, trying to give her some more comfort from the situation they've found themselves in. He began to feel guilty for making her feel so vulnerable and scared. " Kagome, why didn't you say something? How long has this been happening?" he gently asked , his chin resting on top of her dampened head while his hands rubbed calming, soothing circles in the small of her back.

When her crying had settled down she was able to stifle an answer to him, " For a couple of weeks now. I thought it wouldn't last long, that it was just some sort of pregnancy thing. But now I'm not sure. It seems to be getting worse. I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." more tears were beginning to stream down her face.

Sesshomaru seeing this removed his hands from her back to cup her face gently and wiped the offending tears away. " Are you mad?" she timidly asked him, wanting to look away but he held her face to look at him. " No, Kagome. I don't think I could ever be mad with you, Kagome." he spoke softly, stroking her cheek . Kagome gave him a weak smile, tears brimming her eyes.

Sesshomaru let go of her face and scooped her up into his arms. Walking out into his bedroom, he placed her on the large bed, 'their' bed. Lying down beside her, he hugged her close to his body. " Kagome, I need for you to tell me these things. It's my job as your mate to care for you and to make sure that you have everything you need. But I can't do that if your hiding things from me, Kagome." he told her.

He could feel the soft nodding of her head, but the smell of more tears had him worried. He was about to ask what was wrong when she began to speak. " I love you, Sesshomaru." she said softly, hugging her arms around him. Sesshomaru returned the gesture, " I love you too, Kagome." he said back to her, kissing the top of her head as he did so.

Some time passed as they laid there in their bed. Kagome, still naked, began to squirm from Sesshomaru's grasp but he held her tighter. " Where are you going?" he asked her curiously. Kagome began to giggle, still squirming in his arms. " Sesshomaru, I need to put some clothes on." she half laughed out, apparently finding her situation amusing.

" No, I don't think you need to." he simply stated to her. Though his words were plain, his eyes said something different as he pulled even closer to his body. Kagome gave a small laugh before getting more serious. " Yes, I do." she told him, managing to get his grip on her naked body to loosen.

Pulling back a little, she looked into his eyes. " Besides, I'm getting hungry. I want to go make some breakfast." she added. Sesshomaru let her go, his burning golden eyes watching her every movement as she got dressed into some Victoria Secret ' Pink' sweat pants that were actually light blue and a plain white tank top with a small heart -shaped hole that was outlined in bright pink thread on the top left of the thin strapped tank.

As Kagome was putting her thick black hair into a messy bun she turned to him and laughed. Sesshomaru wanting to know what was so funny quirked an eyebrow at her. Shaking her head at him still laughing slightly she pointed to his clothes, which happened to be still wet and with some drying water spots all over the front.

Kagome walked over to their shared closet and pulled out a tight white t-shirt. She threw it at him, knowing he would catch it of course, and motioned him to change his shirt quickly. She watched him as he stood gracefully from the bed, stripping his half buttoned shirt as he did. Once the white shirt was on she nodded her approval and said, " I really wish you would wear more of the shirts I had picked out for you, you look so sexy in them!" she said excitedly.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her again before answering, " When I wear the shirts you pick out I end up being stalked by every girl I happen to pass by. Not to mention every whore." he stated with disgust in his voice.

Kagome just laughed, " Those 'whores' as you call them stalk you all the time." Sesshomaru walked forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, " Only whores would still stalk you when they know that you are taken and are out with your girlfriend." he pointed out to her, making Kagome laugh some more. Oh yes, she remembered all of those dates.

" That is true, but I was one of those girls who couldn't keep my eyes off you." she pointedly said. Sesshomaru pulled away from her and grasped her chin with one of his hands, " But you were different." he told her gently as he bent down and kissed her full lips. When they parted from the sweet kiss she grinned up toward him, giving a slight nod of her head she said, " Yes, I am the only one you let come near you." she giggled out.

Looking at the time it was near 7:00 o-clock. " Come on, I'm really getting hungry." she told him, though it became obvious when her stomach started to growl. With a smile she began to lead the way to the kitchen.

Inutaisho heard Kagome and shook his head. ' When will that pup of mine learn?' he thought to himself while getting up and out of his large bed and heading toward his own bathroom. By the time he was done taking a shower, drying his long silver hair, and getting dressed , it was around 7:00am. As he walked out his bedroom he met a very determined looking Kagome leading his son down the wing.

Kagome smiled to him, " Good morning!" she said happily to him. Inutaisho smiled brightly back to her, " Good morning, Kagome. Where are you headed with such a determined look on your face?" he asked her curiously. Kagome stopped and looked at him like he was crazy, which in turn startled him a bit.  
" To the kitchen." she slowly said like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

Rolling her eyes at him she grinned, " Come on! I'll make you something!" she said as she began to descend the main stair case. Inutaisho walked behind Kagome with his son. " Is she ok?" he whispered to Sesshomaru. But even before Sesshomaru could answer Kagome yelled up the stairs at his Father, " I heard that! And YES I am Fine! Just really Hungry!" They could tell that she didn't even stop her walking to the kitchen as she yelled up at them.

Inutaisho just laughed a little nervously as he and Sesshomaru headed down to the kitchen where Kagome was busy taking something out of what seemed to be every cupboard. Grinning she turned to them, " What do you want to eat for breakfast?" she asked.

They both looked forward to Kagome's cooking on the weekends when the staff was off. Inutaisho looked at all the contents on the table. Kagome had pulled out enough ingredients to make pancakes, eggs and different things to put in them for omelets, French toast, waffles, and bacon. " An omelet." they both said at the same time which made Kagome laugh.

From how those two looked to their clothes and tastes in food, a person who didn't know them well would mistake one for the other all the time. " Could you two be any more the same?" she asked jokingly and began to chop up the different vegetables, meats, and cheese she knew they would like.

Having all the ingredients chopped on a plate she set it near the stove where the pan was heating. She grabbed the eggs, one in each hand , and cracked them over two separate bowls. Doing it again so each bowl had two eggs, she then whisked them quickly and poured one bowl in the hot pan. Adding all the ingredients and flipping it over to make reveal a perfectly done omelet. She set it on a plate and brought it over to the table where they were watching her and set it down in between them both.

Turning back to the stove she repeated and came back with another perfect looking omelet and set it down on the table in front of Sesshomaru. She smiled at him, " Lost to your Father, huh?" she asked him, purposely pointing out the obvious and making Inutaisho laugh.

Kagome shook her head and turned back to the kitchen. When she came back she had French toast, a few waffles, bacon, and two omelets with her. She got two more plates and sat down next to Sesshomaru. Setting the extra omelet off to the side she began to eat her own. Not two bites later and Inuyasha came running into the kitchen, his hair matted from sleep and only in his large dark red pajama pants.

He immediately sat down, giving everyone a curt nod, and began eating his omelet. Inutaisho stared at his youngest son, then Kagome, who looked as if nothing had happened. His eyebrow seemed to raise on its own accord, obviously a family trait that he didn't know of, in his own little question that said ' What the hell just happened?'

Kagome seeing this asked , " What is it?" sending him a questioning look. " Kagome" he didn't get to finfish as she cut in quickly but still being polite, " I guess I just know you all a little to well. And the fact that it happens every morning when I cook breakfast." she smiled, pointing out the obvious that he seemed to not catch.

" Oh, and Inuyasha, You have to remember to bring in my school work. Why do you keep forgetting to do that?' she asked sounding a little annoyed to get the point across to him. Before Inuyasha could answer her Inutaisho asked, " School work?" Kagome nodded her head to him, " Yeah. Well with Sesshomaru being his overprotective self told me I couldn't go to school. So I called in and explained the situation to the principle and I suggested that I do all the work here and have Inuyasha take it in for me, though for some reason Inuyasha keeps on forgetting to bring it in. I just hope to god that I don't fail because of a certain lazy someone." She pointedly looked at Inuyasha as she spoke.

" I'm sorry already! I won't forget it again." Inuyasha said to Kagome. Kagome smiled, " Oh, I know you won't Inuyasha because I put everything in your bag this time!" she told him, fake happiness in her voice. Noticing that everyone was done eating she grabbed their dirty dishes and walked back into the kitchen.

Inutaisho watched her as she stood, taking a glace at her stomach. He didn't know what Sesshomaru was talking about, Kagome wasn't showing at all. At least not enough for him to notice. Hell she was in a tight tank top, no one would have guessed that she was actually equivalent to 3 months pregnant! Though you could definitely smell it, that was for sure. ' Everyday that pup makes itself more noticed.' He thought to himself.

Broken from his thought by Inuyasha voice, " Hey, Isn't Kagome suppose to be fat?" his question more pointed to his Father than Sesshomaru who of course growled at him, taking it as an insult to his mate. " Becoming pregnant with a pup is different than becoming fat Inuyasha." Inutaisho scolded his youngest son on his eldest son's behalf. " But I was about to question you on your eyesight, Sesshomaru. Kagome is not showing at all from what I can see." He pointed out to his eldest.

Sesshomaru growled, " My eyes are perfectly fine, Father. You two might not be able to see it, but I definitely can." he told them coldly. But his coldness wasn't going to last for long as Kagome came back from doing the dishes. She could tell that three of them had shared some words and she could also tell that all of those words were about her, from the way they all were staring at her.

She started to fidget under all of their gazes but it was unnoticed by them as they were looking her up and down, at least that's what Inuyasha and Inutaisho were doing, Sesshomaru just stared at her stomach. " No, she's not." Inuyasha said out loud, proving the fact that they were indeed talking about her. " Inuyasha, I have to agree with you. I just can't see it, Sesshomaru" Inutaisho said, still looking at her.

Getting a little aggravated with all of their nonsense she finely growled out, " What is it about me that you don't see?" Staring at them all, her eyes demanding an answer but no one was looking at her face, just at her stomach. Obviously missing something she looked down at herself, not seeing anything and becoming very confused.

Inutaisho, deciding too answer her previous question spoke up, " That you are showing. I have to disagree with Sesshomaru because I cannot see it at all. Inuyasha?" he asked his son for his opinion on the matter at hand. " Yeah, I don't see it either. I think Sesshomaru needs his eyes fixed or something." he said, making Sesshomaru growl again.

Kagome smiled at them, " I am." she proudly stated to them all. Inuyasha and Inutaisho now had both eyebrows raised at what she said. " What? You can't see it? How can you not?" she asked, looking at them like they were crazy and that it should have been obvious and not able to miss.

" Maybe it is you two that need to get your eyes fixed." she told them, grinning she walked over to Sesshomaru who was still seated at the table. Her smile softened into a more beautiful one as he pulled her closer to him, one of his arms wrapping around her waste to have his hand rest protectively on her lower abdomen.

" We have an appointment at 11:15." she reminded Sesshomaru. He gave her a short nod, saying he didn't forget about it. Totally ignoring everyone else in the room she asked, " Sesshomaru, you don't think that because of me being pregnant that that was what caused this to happen, do you?" she asked him.

" Caused what to happen!?" Inutaisho quickly asked, worry very much evident in his voice. Breaking her gaze away from Sesshomaru she looked at him, his eyes held so many emotions, ' Much like Sesshomaru's.' she thought to herself. " I cant really sense things any more. I can tell that my miko powers are fading, but the demon getting stronger. I was worried that the pup could be causing this, but I'm really not sure. What do you think could be causing this to happen?" she asked, her voice sounding a little worried and anxious.

" I really don't know, Kagome. But I can tell you that it isn't from the pup. The pup would have holy powers as well, it would not decrease your own. Someone has to be doing this." He stated, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's grip tighten on her, pulling her more close. The feeling of wanting to be protected became a little more than she could handle and she found herself right in Sesshomaru's lap, holding onto him tightly.

" What do you mean? How could someone be doing this? Will it harm our baby? What's going to happen?" she asked quickly, becoming to overwhelmed at the moment. Sesshomaru began rubbing her back, effectively calming her down. " Father?" Sesshomaru questioned, wanting him to answer the same questions that were plaguing his mind that Kagome had asked.

" Maybe this is the feeling of danger we have been getting, Sesshomaru. Someone is doing this to Kagome. This could be the works of Demonic Magic, and if that is the case then we must be very careful. Demonic Magic is an ancient magic that is even before my time, mostly practiced in the early years of the Feudal Era. It is possible that there are some demons who are still capable of these teachings and it is very dangerous." he voice was so cold and serious that it made Kagome shiver in Sesshomaru's arms.

" But, Why?" Kagome choked out. Inutaisho looked her in the eyes, making her hold the deep gaze. " Because, they know that you have miko powers, Kagome. With the spell cast and your powers disappearing, they think you will be defenseless and it would give them a chance to get to you with no harm coming to them from your miko powers." he told her. Looking to Sesshomaru and allowing Kagome freedom from the intense gaze he spoke to him.

"This means that the danger hasn't yet come. We cannot leave Kagome unprotected for any reason. Not only would it mean her life is in danger, but it would be your pup's as well. So in essence , yes, this could definitely cause harm to your pup." His voice broke slightly as he finished. Inutaisho wanted to scream and rage and yet at the same time he felt like he could just cry, like his heart would break all over again from the loss of a loved one, maybe even two. ' No. No more loss. I won't allow this to take place.' he told himself determinedly.

" Don't worry , Kagome. We won't let anything happen to you or the pup." Inuyasha said, his face determined and protective. Kagome gave him a soft smile, her cheek on Sesshomaru's as they held one another. " I think we should go in early to the clinic. I want to make sure our pup is okay. Can we?" she asked Sesshomaru, her eyes pleading him. He didn't have to give into her wants this time, no, he wanted to go as well, and the sooner the better for him. He nodded to her, " Yes" he said.

She immediately got off his lap and ran up the stairs and into their room. Coming back shortly after, though taking the stairs more carefully when going down. She had pulled on a white hoodie that was from Victoria Secret also that had a pink dog on the back. She had her sport shoes on and was carrying another sweatshirt in her arms.

Walking all the way down the seemingly never ending stair case, she jogged the rest of the way over to them. Handing the sweatshirt over to Sesshomaru, who quickly and gracefully put it on. " We'll be back later." she said to Inutaisho and Inuyasha before tugging Sesshomaru along with her towards the door.

Sesshomaru being Sesshomaru grabbed her hand instead and lead her out the door and into his Black Jaguar before going to the driver's side and getting in himself. Making sure that Kagome was buckled in and doing his own he began to drive down the to the driveway gates.

As soon as they opened they began the somewhat long drive to the Demon Hospital. Kagome being Kagome didn't want a long drive to be quiet, especially with all of the information she had just learned, turned on the radio. Tuning it to the country station she liked she leaned back, listening to the audio commercials from different stores the music finally began. Knowing that it was going to be a slow song from the way it began she listened, finding that it matched the mood she was it.

She listened:

Her parents never took the young girl to church   
Never spoke of his name, never read her his word

Two non-believers walking lost in this world  
Took their baby with them, what a sad little girl

Her Daddy drank all day and Mommy did drugs  
Never wanted to play or give kisses and hugs

She'd watch the TV and sit there on the couch  
While her Mom fell asleep and her Daddy went out

And the drinking and the fighting just got worse every night  
Behind their couch she'd be hiding  
Oh, what a sad little life

And like it always does the bad just got worse  
With every slap and every curse

Until her Daddy, in a drunk rage one night  
Used a gun on her Mamma and then took his life

And some people, from the city, took the girl far away  
To a new Mom and a new Dad. Kisses and Hugs everyday

Her first day of Sunday school the teacher walked in  
And a small little girl stared at a picture of Him

She said I know that man up there on that cross  
I don't know His Name, but I know he got off

Cause he was there in my old house and held me close to his side  
As I hid there, behind our couch, the night that my parents died

( Song: The Little Girl by John Michael Montgomery)

The song ended and Kagome turned off the radio, the feeling of wanting to just cry becoming stronger as the minutes went by. She couldn't help but have thought about that night when her mother was killed. She felt like the song was describing her life, having to watch her Mom's death.

Sesshomaru began to listen to the music as well. Instantly he remembered the story that Kagome had told them not long ago about what her father had done, the death of her mother, and having witnessed it. The song kept going and when it finally ended Kagome turned the radio off. He could feel the inner turmoil that she was going through.

He reached over and placed his large hand on her thigh, gently rubbing it in a soothing motion. Kagome gave him a small but grateful smile and reached for his hand, holding it with hers as he rubbed circles with his thumb on the top of her hand.

They reached the Hospital and Sesshomaru parked closer to the entrance doors. There weren't many cars so they had a pretty good chance of getting in earlier than their scheduled appointment. He looked at Kagome, who in turn looked at him. Bringing her hand up he kissed it before letting it go and getting out. Walking around his black Jag. he opened Kagome's door and helped her out, holding her close to his side as they walked to the entrance.

Kagome didn't mind his over protectiveness at all anymore, she actually felt the need to be by him, touching him, or sticking close to his side. But now it was even more so and she was just glad that he was with her. Letting him guide her, they both walked into the Clinic part of the hospital.

Sesshomaru lead her all the way up to the front desk, and looked at the young secretary that was standing behind the desk wearing a way to short skirt and a white blouse that was not only perfectly see-through, but was halfway unbuttoned and showing way to much cleavage. In short Sesshomaru was disgusted. 'Why are all other women complete whores?' he asked himself, eyeing her coldly.

" We have an appointment at 11;15, but we would like to get in now if possible." he told her coldly, his tone saying that she had better make it possible for them to get in earlier or else.  
" N-Name?" the secretary stuttered out. " Tama, Kagome." he stated. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist as the secretary was busy doing something on her computer.

" Y-Yes, there has just been an opening." she told them. " I will tell the doctor that you are here." she added and left through another door off to their left. Before Sesshomaru and Kagome had a chance to go sit down she came back and called out to them, " Dr. Kouichi will see you now. Please follow me." she said as she held open the door for them to enter.

Once they did, she lead them to an examining room that had a bed, scale, and an ultra sound machine along with two chairs. The doctor was already in the room looking at some papers attached to a clipboard. He smiled warmly at them as he came forward to greet them, shaking Sesshomaru's and her hand.

" How are you two doing?" he asked them, starting a small conversation to clear some of the tension that was now obviously around Kagome's aura. " We are well." Sesshomaru answered for them both, Kagome just nodded her head a small nervous smile adorned her lips. "You two can have a seat." he said , motioning towards the extra chairs while wheeling his closer to them.

They both were seated and Kagome wouldn't let go of Sesshomaru's hand. " Kagome, I am going to ask you a few questions." he told her, Kagome just nodded her head to him. " Have you been eating decently?" he asked her. " Yes." she replied. " Good. Any morning sickness, fainting or dizziness going on?" he asked. " I had morning sickness a couple of times, but not anymore. And no there isn't any dizziness or fainting." she answered .

" Okay, Kagome. I want to take your weight now to see how much you have gained." he told her as he stood up. Kagome got up also and walked over to the scale with him. Stepping on it he began adjusting it until it was level. " Okay, you may step off now." he said as he wrote down her weight. Kagome instantly went back to sit by Sesshomaru as he sat back in his chair.

" Well, according to my records of your last checkup your last weight was 111 pounds?" he asked her. " Yes." she answered nodding her head. " So you have gained a total of 4 pounds during your first trimester." he told her, she just nodded. They weren't expecting Sesshomaru to speak .

" Shouldn't she have gained more than 4 pounds?" he asked, eyeing her stomach with slight worry.  
" Actually Kagome has been doing very well. Considering her size, 4 pounds during her first trimester is very good. It shows me that she is eating right, not all the junk food that pregnant women think they can eat. Thus when she has the pup, she will be left with hardly any fat. Don't worry though, during this next trimester she will gain the most weight, she is doing fine from what I can see." he reassured them both.

" Now, Kagome I want you to get on the table and lift your shirt." he said while wheeling himself over to the ultra sound machine. Kagome did as told, taking off her sweat shirt she went and laid on the weird table and lifted her small tank top up.

Dr. Kouichi squirted out some gel onto her stomach, making her squeal in the process. " Oh, sorry. I should have warned you it would be a little cold." Dr. Kouichi apologized to her. Sesshomaru was ready to jump up and grab Kagome when he heard the Doctor apologizing to Kagome. Settling himself back down he watched.

Dr. Kouichi turned on the screen to the ultra sound and began moving the small odd- shaped plastic over Kagome's abdomen. Kagome began gazing into the small screen a little happy smile adorned her full lips. Sesshomaru stepped forward to get a better look at the screen and felt Kagome's hand grasp his own much larger one. He held her hand, gently stroking the soft skin with his thumb as they both watched the screen.

Dr, Kouichi pointed out a small form on the screen, " There is your pup. Right now I can only make out a little bit but you can see the body and head pretty clearly." he told them. He kept the plastic held in place on Kagome's lower abdomen, " Would you like me to print out a picture for you?" he asked Kagome.

Kagome smiled a radiant and glowing smile to him, " Yes. I would love that." she told him on the brim of crying. She couldn't believe it, there was her child, her pup. She watched as the Doctor froze the image on the screen and took the plastic off of her. He wiped the gel from it, then from her stomach. " You may get down if you like." he told her softly as he turned back to the machine and printed off the frozen image of their pup.

Kagome got down and put her sweat shirt back on. She and Sesshomaru sat down again and waited for the doctor to finish up. Dr. Kouichi took the freshly printed picture and handed it to Kagome, smiling a warm smile to them. " Everything looks fine. Kagome you are doing very well and you and your pup are healthy. Just keep eating right and schedule for a new appoint in about three or four weeks." he told them.

Kagome couldn't stop smiling that radiant smile for the life of her, it just wouldn't go away and she expected that it wouldn't for quite a long time. " Thank you so much." she said to him, Sesshomaru gracefully bowed his head to Dr. Kouichi in thanks also. Shaking his hand once again before they left.

Sesshomaru lead a now glowing Kagome to the car. Once they both were inside he said, " I now know that it is true about what they say about pregnant women." he stated, a small grin on his face. " Oh, What is that?" Kagome asked , her voice bouncing and the smile never fading the slightest bit. " They say that pregnant women appear to ' glow'. But you have proved that to be wrong." he said. Kagome giggled, " Didn't you just say that what was said about pregnant women true? But now your saying they are wrong." she told him.

" You proved them wrong, Kagome. You do not appear to 'glow', you ' beam'." he said, making Kagome laugh and she jokingly asked, " Oh, and what does a beaming women look like?" there was a short pause as he grabbed her chin gently, making her look at him as he leaned closer and closer. A mere inch away from her full lips were his own and he whispered, " Beautiful." right before kissing her.

A/N ( You know how some authors put in ' it would be a great place to stop here' kinda of jokingly? Well, I was thinking that this would be just that place. But I won't, not when I have so many other things to add to lead on to my next chapter and all the upcoming ones after that!)

The Drive home

" Uh, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked timidly, not looking at him which he took note of right away.  
" What is it, Kagome?" he asked in return. "You know I'm in a band, right?" she asked him. Sesshomaru gave a curt nod of his head, keeping his eyes on the curving road as he drove.

"Well, we haven't had any band practice for a long time and well I kind of got sucked into saying yes to having a practice session at home." she said, giving him one of her famous ' I didn't mean to' smiles that looked much like what a child would give to an adult who just got caught doing something they weren't suppose to.

He gave a sigh, " Why didn't I know about this before? Can I take a guess and say that your practice is being held today?" he asked her, his tone was stern telling her that she should have said something earlier. " Close guess, but no. It's actually tomorrow. But for why I didn't say something earlier is because I well, just forgot. I think I will keep it a short practice and tell them what's going on. I don't think I'll have time to be keeping up with the band anymore." she told him, placing a hand on her stomach to show what she meant.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, just nodded his head in understanding and kept driving home. Kagome still held that picture in her hands, looking at, that smile appeared on her face again. " It is hard to believe, isn't it? That's our pup." she said, her voice much softer than usual. Sesshomaru let his hand rub the thigh of her leg as he took a glance at the picture she held. " Yes, it is." he said to her…………….

A/N: Wow! 12 full pages and 8,200 something words later and I came up with a new chapter for my fic! I am so happy that I finally updated! I am sorry for the long wait, but I had to catch up on some of my work. But now that I'm getting caught up I can start writing again! Oh, I'm so happy!

Well, there wasn't that much going on in this chapter, everything is basically leading up to better things and for different chapters I have in mind. I just thought this was more of a cute chapter. So I have my plans for the next chapter, and I will make sure that I don't take this long to update the new one!

So anyways, I really hoped you guys liked the update, and as soon as I have a little more time I will update my other fics. ( I'm already working on them anyways!)

Well, please tell me what you thought of the new chapter. Rate & Review!! Oh, and sorry if there are any mistakes! I try my best not to make any, I say I'm getting better at it, but I still do. Oh and about that plastic thing they use to see the baby, yeah I didn't know what it was called so I improvised and did my best! That's it for now, but not for long I hope!

For all of my readers, on I am sorry for the lack of updates for this particular site! I update the others and alot of the time just forget about this one. So I updated, and now my fic on this site is at the same number of chapters as the other sites. So I hope you all liked it! please review and tell me what you think!

Later,   
KambriJade


End file.
